Confessions of a Teenage Maoh
by Nitishu
Summary: A collection of short-stories I'm writing about how Yuuri might confess to Wolfram. Most likely none of them will be related to one another. Rated M although some chapters will be T Yuuram - Yuuri x Wolfram EDIT: *Face-palms* No, no it ISN'T related to the movie confessions of a teenage drama queen. Sorry for not specifying that before.
1. Clouds and Confusion

Hello and welcome to Confessions of a Teenage Maoh! I plan on making this a collection of one-shots completely unrelated unless I state otherwise. Some will be Mature and some won't, but the main premise of all of them will be how Yuuri confesses to Wolfram or tries to. Some will be in character and some will not, it depends on what I make the story into. I find it challenging to write such scenes and try to make them heart-felt at the same time, so if you are writing a KKM fic and you need a scene for a confession, then ask me and I'll probably let you pick one if you want as long as you credit me :3

Anyway this is only my second fan-fiction, and with that being said, please don't expect professionalism. Please don't flame, but any grammar or spelling corrections would be appreciated although I'll try to catch them myself. Thanks~

CHAPTER 1 **Clouds and Confusion** MATURE 3,293 words

_Why can't I tell him? …Oh yeah, because I worry if he actually feels the same way._

Wolfram is sitting next to Yuuri on a picnic blanket with Greta on his lap. They are laughing about something, and the pure adorableness is wrenching Yuuri's heart into two. Yuuri had figured out his feelings for his Wolf a long time ago, and had even come to terms with being "Gay" even if it was only for Wolfram.

"Greta, look! That cloud looks like a bear-bee!"

"Hahaha, you're right Papa-Wolf! …Nogisu~"

They both broke out into laughter again and Yuuri began to die inside.

_I wish that Wolfram would smile that smile for me specifically. Although I'm glad he smiles for Greta…_

It was a little selfish, and Yuuri knew that; he just wanted to make Wolfram happy.

_I don't even know if he wants to marry me… Would he want to be tied down and taken from his life as a soldier? He seemed adamant enough to reject me when I first proposed, even if it was on accident. I always have to wonder if he only stays by my side because of his pride…_

While Yuuri was wallowing in his self-doubts, Greta got up and jumped on Yuuri which effectively startled him out of his thoughts.

"Papa-Yuuri, whatcha thinking 'bout?"

Yuuri blushed and rubbed the back of his neck, trying to come up with something.

"Ah… Nothing important."  
_That went well…_

"Wimp. Too afraid to tell your own daughter what you were thinking?"

"No! And I am NOT a wimp Wolfram!"  
_Even though I __**am**__ a wimp. I can't even tell him how I feel, and how is __**that **__courage?_

"Whatever wimp."

Yuuri sighed and hoisted Greta up in his shoulders after standing up, sending her into a giggle fit. He began to walk back to the palace, Wolfram behind him. They weren't too far away since they weren't allowed to go too far without a ton of guards.

They had finished lunch and dropped Greta off for her afternoon lessons with Gunther, and Wolfram had managed to convince Yuuri to go out into the gardens with him. They sat down in a bench in the shade, away from prying eyes.

The wind suddenly blew, blowing blonde bangs to the side and revealing Wolfram's beautiful green eyes. Yuuri swore he could stare into them all day, except he hadn't realized he had actually been staring.

"What are you looking at?"

"Ah… Just… Nothing."

Yuuri felt extremely stupid, but what was he supposed to say? 'Oh I was looking into your gorgeous eyes because I secretly love you and think that you are extremely beautiful.' …yeah that would go over well.

"Yuuri you've been acting really weird lately."

"O-oh?"

"Yeah, is something the matter?"

"N-not really."

"Come on, you can tell me. I promise I won't make fun of you or anything."

_Well I suppose… I could try, but how… how do I…  
_ "Wolfram?"

"Yeah?"

"What do you think of me?"

"…What kind of a question is that?"

"Fine, don't answer."

"No I'll answer, I was just wondering what brought this on… I think you can be a wimp and a cheater, and altogether too innocent for your own good."

Each word was like an arrow in Yuuri's heart, but he waited to see if Wolfram had anything else to say.

"However at the same time you are kind and you can be strong. You manage to make peace negotiations look easy and it's so easy for people to like you for your personality… People normally only ever liked me because of my looks, I-"

"That's not true!"

"…Huh?"

"You… You're more than a pretty face Wolfram. You are stronger than I'll ever be, not to mention I _know _that you are kind as well. Anyone who has ever seen you with Greta would have to agree."

"What?"

They were both blushing now, although Wolfram's blush was a bit more pronounced.

"Yuuri, do you mean that?"

Wolfram's question came out as a single quiet breath, yet Yuuri heard it and it made his heart flutter inside.

"Yes Wolf, I really mean that."

Wolfram looked into Yuuri's eyes and saw sincerity, then he smiled happily.

"And I meant what I said about you."

Yuuri swallowed quietly.

_This… Does this mean he really likes me? I…_

Since Wolfram was sitting next to him on the bench, not to mention facing him, they were really close. Yuuri could hear Wolfram's soft and steady breaths as he looked him. Wolfram was happy, and Yuuri always wanted to see him happy, but Yuuri finally gathered up the courage to do something that might make the blonde unhappy. Although he hoped it wouldn't.

Yuuri quickly leaned over and pressed his lips against Wolfram's gently. Wolfram's eyes had opened wide and Yuuri leaned back blushing. It was a very short kiss, it probably didn't even last a second but Yuuri didn't know if Wolfram would allow him more, so he didn't push it.

"Y-Yuuri…"

"I-I like you Wolf… I like you _a lot_. I-I'm sorry I'm such a wimp that it took me so long t-to tell you…"

Wolfram wondered how long it had taken him, but he didn't push the matter. Instead he hugged Yuuri and pulled him in for another quick kiss, although this one lasted at least two seconds.

"I like you too Yuuri… I'm pretty sure I love you…"

Wolfram looked down at his lap, still hugging Yuuri but now slightly embarrassed. This was all he ever wanted from his Yuuri, but now he didn't know what to do.

"…I'm glad."

Wolfram looked back up at Yuuri, at his smiling face. It wasn't a sheepish smile, or an awkward grin, but a sincere love-filled smile.

"Me too."

Yuuri moved closer to Wolfram, almost pulling him into his lap. Wolfram was surprised at the sudden movement as he almost fell over Yuuri. Yuuri tucked his arms around Wolfram's back and looked him in the eyes, searching for any doubt or hesitation. When he found none he leaned in once more, desperate to taste the one he loved. Wolfram hesitantly moved his lips against Yuuri's until he melted further into the kiss.

Yuuri hesitantly slipped his tongue out from between his lips and ran it against Wolfram's lower lip. Wolfram gasped and Yuuri took that as an invitation to enter. Wolfram melted into the kiss as Yuuri ran his tongue along every part of his mouth, coaxing his tongue into a weak battle. When they pulled back for breath Wolfram moved and straddled Yuuri's waist. Yuuri blushed before leaning in for another kiss.

This kiss was slightly more feverish, more rushed, as though they couldn't get enough of each other and for all they knew, they couldn't. Wolfram moaned as Yuuri held him closer, and the moan made Yuuri's blood boil. The feeling went straight down to his gut and he began to harden.

Wolfram gasped feeling the hard bulge growing underneath him. He moaned as the fact that Yuuri was hard for him turned him on as well. As Wolfram's erection began to push into Yuuri's abdomen Yuuri gasped as well.

"I… I love you Wolfram… I really do."

"I love you too wimp."

"I'm not a-ahhnnn."

Yuuri was cut off when Wolfram sat down further onto his already hardening member, stimulating him further.

"G-God Wolf…"

They began to make out again, but this time Wolfram occasionally ground his hips into Yuuri eliciting all sorts of sounds from the both of them. Yuuri pulled back and carefully removed Wolfram from his lap, panting. Wolfram whimpered at the loss of contact.

"Wha- Yuuri?"

"S-Sorry… This… I can't…"

"Why not?"

Yuuri shivered and almost reconsidered his choice.

"I just… If we keep going… I-I probably won't be able to… stop."

Wolfram looked shocked for a moment before regaining his composure and looking pointedly at Yuuri.

"I. Don't. Care."

"W-What?"

"I don't want to stop… And I don't think you really do either."

After his last sentence, he gently pressed his hand against the bulge in Yuuri's pants causing the double-black to bite his lip in order to prevent whatever noise he was going to make.

"N-no fair…"

"So?"

Wolfram began to rub his hand slowly back and forth making Yuuri shudder before he removed Wolfram's hand.

"N-no… No! You have to stop Wolf… I can't… I'm going to…"

"Hmm~ then maybe we should go somewhere more _private._"

Yuuri shivered at Wolfram's tone of voice before he grabbed Wolfram's hand and walked ever so carefully to their room… It was difficult to walk with such a painfully hard erection. He had to be careful to hide it as well since he didn't want anybody to see him like this.

Yuuri sighed in relief when they safely made it into the room, and he flopped down on the bed. He temporarily forgot why he was there until he rolled over and then instinctively curled up in pain from accidently having hit his swollen member.

"A-aaghh!"

Wolfram sat on the bed next to him and sighed.

"That's not going to go away on its own you know…"

"B-but…"

Both of them had faces that rivaled tomatoes in how red they were. Wolfram pushed Yuuri over gently before laying over the top of him, propping himself up with his forearms. As Wolfram began rubbing his member up and down over Yuuri's, they both realized once more how constricting their clothes were being. Yuuri was so painfully hard he didn't object when Wolfram pulled both of their pants down. He did however object when Wolfram began to rub him through his undergarments.

"Wolf! No, you can't!"

"Whyyy?"

"B-Because! I-it'll… Nngh… m-make a –Ahhh… m-mess…"

Even though Yuuri had asked him to, he still unconsciously whimpered from the loss. His erection was throbbing, _begging_ for release, and he continued to deny it.

"T-then I guess there's only one choice…"

Yuuri sighed in relief, thinking that Wolfram meant they would do it another time or something, even though he was still hard. However, Wolfram had other plans and he pulled off Yuuri's underwear gently to avoid hurting him.

Yuuri bit his lip as the cool air fell over his weeping length.

"W-what are you d-doing? I already said- GAHHH!"

Wolfram licked the tip. He _licked_ it. Yuuri couldn't form a coherent thought as Wolfram put his mouth over the head.

"F-ffuuuck Wolf. A-Ahhh – ghhhh."

Wolfram was gently sucking Yuuri's member while swirling his tongue around in circles. He hummed in appreciation which in turn made Yuuri need to explode. He pulled on Wolfram's head lightly, trying to pull him away, but the blonde would have none of it.

He felt Yuuri twitching in his mouth, and he began to move up and down faster while sucking harder, pushing him over the edge.

"Wwwwooolllffffffff!"

His vision went white; never in his life had anything felt so good. Yuuri arched his back as he came in Wolfram's mouth, almost choking him. Wolfram sucked hard, swallowing every last bit of Yuuri's cum as it came out. Riding out the last of his orgasm, he jerked he head around and curled his toes. Yuuri fell boneless onto the bed.

Gasping for breath, he looked up and saw Wolfram licking his lips seductively. Just this picture was enough to get Yuuri hard again, reminding him of what had just happened. Suddenly Yuuri thought of something, and stared at Wolfram's lower half. He saw how hard he was and immediately felt awful.

"I… God I'm sorry Wolf, I almost f-forgot…"

"Th-that's okay… I can't imagine it was easy to think during… t-that."

Yuuri blushed as he sat up. He pushed Wolfram over, kissing him deeply. He could taste himself in Wolfram's mouth and though it probably should have grossed him out, it didn't.

_He's mine… I-I never really thought… I mean I had hoped… God I love him so much!_

Yuuri slid his hand under Wolfram's shirt and teased the pink nubs underneath. As Wolfram squirmed underneath him, he slid up his shirt and looked down at his skin. He reminded Yuuri of a porcelain doll, he was so perfect. The way his muscles were defined, but not so much as to make him look buff, or the way his skin reflected any light off of it…

"Wolfram… You are so beautiful."

Wolfram blushed. As much as he hated the word "beautiful" since it reminded him of how you would describe a girl, coming from the mouth of the one he loved, it was wonderful.

Yuuri rubbed his hands up and down Wolfram's chest slowly as he kissed him once more. They broke for breath after a minute, which was such a nuisance.

"Y-Yuuri… S-stop teasing me."

"Ohh? But it's so fun~"

Wolfram glared at Yuuri before thrusting his hips up against Yuuri's causing them both to moan. Yuuri pulled down Wolfram's underwear and before long Yuuri was grinding against him, rubbing their arousals together. Both of them were panting and barely paying attention to how they were reacting; instinct had all but taken over.

"Hah, unnn Y-Yuuri- Ahhh."

"Wha- Aghh… What i-is it- Mmmmm Wolf?"

"Wh-what about t-that mess you d-didn't want to make- gGGggggghh!"

"Oh? Well I t-think ahhh it's a little late t-to-oooo sto- ah- stop now…"

"I-I g-guess."

Yuuri did stop however, after feeling Wolfram nearing his end. He reached down between them and lightly held Wolfram's member causing him to writhe around in pleasure.

"MMmmmmmph- P-please…"

"Please what?"

"W-want you…"

Yuuri noticed Wolfram's hole twitching, which made his own erection harder if that was even possible at this point.

"W-what?"

"W-want you i-inside me…"

Yuuri swallowed audibly. When he had first realized he was gay, he had turned to the internet and learned some things, although he _had _seen some things he wished he hadn't. He held three fingers up to Wolfram's mouth and he eagerly sucked them knowingly.

When his fingers popped out audibly Yuuri moved his hand downward and pressed his first finger gently against his hole. Wolfram twitched and moaned as Yuuri swirled his finger around the tight ring, trying his best to lubricate it.

"D-Dammit Yuuri, just go in!"

Yuuri leaned down and kissed Wolfram to try and distract him as he put his finger in. Wolfram noticed anyway however and broke the kiss, throwing his head back in pleasure. Yuuri slid his finger back and forth reveling in how tight it was, and imagining what it would be like inside… That didn't help his already hardened member any.

"Doesn't it hurt Wolfram?"

"Y-yeah, it hurts r-really good- Ahhh, more!"

Yuuri blinked a couple of times realizing that Wolfram was apparently something of a Masochist and he put in another finger, immediately scissoring somewhat roughly. Wolfram jerked his hips up, thrusting subconsciously against the intruding digits.

"G-god Yuuri j-just- MMMMMMM- just hurry up already!"

"Wolf! You don't know how much I w-want to, but I will NOT hurt you!"

"I. Want. It. PLEASE!"

Yuuri swallowed his fear and thrust the third finger in quickly, rubbing it back and forth which caused Wolfram to jerk around in pleasure. Yuuri searched for the one thing that he had learned would cause intense pleasure and he knew he had found it when Wolfram practically screamed. He was curling his toes and humping Yuuri's hand trying to get more of that feeling.

Yuuri began to roughly massage the bundle of nerves causing Wolfram to jerk up and grab Yuuri's shoulders. When he did that however Yuuri's fingers slipped out causing the blonde to whine.

"Well gosh Wolf, it's you own fault that they came out."

"S-shut-up and fuck me."

"God you have such a vulgar mouth when you're horny."

Yuuri positioned himself carefully while tilting Wolfram back slightly to allow him better access. For some reason he just loved teasing his blonde prince, and he only gently prodded his hole for a while before only pressing the head in.

Even though he wanted to thrust in repeatedly as hard as he could, he knew that doing so would hurt the one he loved. Besides watching Wolfram pant with desire was just as fun. Wolfram was pissed. He wanted the young king inside of him, and pain be damned he was going to get it. Wolfram threw his hips against Yuuri, burying him up to the hilt all at once. They both hissed in pain and pleasure.

"W-wolf- ffff… Dammit why did you do that?"

Tears were falling from Wolfram's eyes as he felt himself being torn apart. Yuuri leaned over carefully, being sure not to move inside of him. He gently kissed the tears off of Wolfram's eyelashes. Wolfram slowly began to relax as Yuuri gently kissed his nose then pecked his mouth before kissing his jaw. He moved downwards further and began to suck and kiss a certain spot on his neck, leaving a dark mark there the size of his lips.

Wolfram had begun to shake and his member had hardened again, the pain almost gone. He wanted the pain, but he didn't want to feel like he was going to die. He tested it, rolling his hips to get a reaction from Yuuri. He was successful and he still felt a small amount of pain, but he was ready.

Yuuri grabbed his hips gently pulling backward before looking into Wolfram's eyes for permission. Through his half-lidded expression Wolfram noticed the look.

"Y-yes… God Yuuri yes!"

Yuuri rightly took that as a yes and thrust back in, aiming for Wolfram's prostate. He hit it on the first try, making Wolfram forget any and all pain coming from his backside. Yuuri gave up on trying to be gentle. He just couldn't anymore, and so he began to thrust faster and faster while gripping Wolfram's hips tightly. He was abusing Wolfram's prostate each time and Wolfram was nearing his end. He couldn't take it anymore.

"I-I'm- I'm going t-to- p-please!"

Through his pleasure Yuuri registered what Wolfram was trying to say so he reached down, grabbed Wolfram's member, and began to jerk it back and forth furiously. Wolfram was jerking his head back and forth, not knowing what to do from the double pleasure he was receiving. Very quickly he reached his end and came all over their chests.

"YUURIIIIII!"

His mouth remained open as his body clenched while forcing out the remainder of his cum. When he came Yuuri had followed soon after since the walls had closed down around him. He bit his lip as he rode it out with a couple more thrusts before sliding out, completely spent. Yuuri finally got enough energy to look up at Wolfram, and he saw the most beautiful face he had ever seen, flushed with passion and the apparent after-glow of sex.

"W-wow that was… wow."

"I-I couldn't have said it b-better Yuuri."

Yuuri grabbed Wolfram's hand in his own and squeezed it gently.

"I love you so much Wolf. Forever and always."

Wolfram pulled Yuuri's hand up to his mouth and kissed it gently.

"Me too."

They lay down on the bed to take a short nap while snuggling… They woke up an hour later and went again a few times before washing up for supper. They wondered if anybody noticed anything different about them, but nobody said anything.

Hehehe, why is it so easy for me to write such things? Seriously. Give me names, personalities, and maybe a theme; I can write a smut story in under an hour… yes that's how long it took to write this.

Anonymous Friend: That's just 'cause you're a pervert

Me: Nuh-uh!

Anon: Uh, yeah it is!

Me: Well the readers don't mind!

Anon: … Whatever

Me: *addresses the readers* Please excuse me while I beat-up this idiot

Anon: …crap

*Anon is being chased by a crazy person with a slightly perverted mind and yelling apologies*

Me: Stupid Narrator, I am NOT perverted!

**sweat-drops* Yes you are…*


	2. Tears and Trials

CHAPTER 2 **Tears and Trials** 2,336 words T for Teen

Wolfram was crying. His tears were silent, but they fell all the same. Yuuri had ordered him to sleep in his own room. _Ordered._ Yuuri never ordered anybody to do anything, yet he did this time. Wolfram at first thought he was joking, and demanded his right as his fiancé. It didn't work.

Another silent sob shook his slim figure as he was curled up on his bed. Yuuri had threatened to call off the engagement if he didn't leave the room. Yuuri had been so angry, and the blonde didn't know why. He felt so unloved, and figured that he never would be. Yuuri had been the first person ever to look at him for him. To most people he was just a bratty prince or a powerful fire-wielder who looked extremely feminine, but not to Yuuri.

This was why he had fallen in love with the wimp. He wasn't afraid to think it, because he knew it to be true. But he believed that if he said it aloud, that Yuuri would only push him further away. He curled up into himself again, tears falling down his face. What did he do? He truly wondered what he did to deserve this sudden punishment from the young king. He would do anything in an instant if it would make Yuuri forgive him, even if he didn't know what he did wrong.

His eyes burned and he wanted to wipe the tears away, but instead he leaned onto his legs and let his nightgown become soaked in tears. Why Yuuri, why?

Yuuri was tugging on his hair and pacing in his room. Why did he snap at Wolfram like that? He never lost control like that, not ever! Was it simply his hormones or was it something else entirely? He knew that he loved Wolfram, and he also knew that he could never say that. But still that was no reason to push him away!

The only reason he never told Wolfram how he felt, was because he didn't want to lose him. So how was pushing him away an improvement? He felt extremely retarded. He had seen the hurt look on the blonde's face as he left. He felt his heart rip in two that he was the one who caused it. Yuuri never wanted to see anything on his face other than that proud and happy smile that would occasionally grace his lips.

He wanted nothing more than for Wolfram to be happy, even if it meant not pushing their boundaries as friends… But dammit there was no way in hell he was going to be able to sleep tonight without apologizing.

He stopped pulling on his hair before he went bald, and he grabbed the handle of the door before walking out.

Wolfram shuddered, still crying. How much time had passed? He didn't know; all he felt was sadness. The only thing that would make him happy was Yuuri, and despite the fact that he believed it impossible he still could dream. He heard rushed footsteps coming down the hallway. He didn't really care. He had ordered the soldiers in the hall that nobody was allowed inside.

The door to Wolfram's room opened rather quickly before it closed behind the intruder. Wolfram tried to be angry, but he couldn't. Without raising his head to see who the trespasser was, he croaked out a few words.

"G-go away... I ordered… no one can come in..."

"W-Wolfram?"

Wolfram froze. Yuuri? Why was Yuuri there? Had he come to make it worse, or maybe just to tell him what he did wrong? Wolfram couldn't help it, he choked and a small sob made it out of his mouth.

"Wolfram? Are you crying?"

"N-no…"

"Dammit Wolfram, tell me the truth!"

Wolfram flinched at Yuuri's tone of voice even as he walked up to the bed that Wolfram was curled up on.

"…Sorry…"

Wolfram stopped trying to cry quietly. He just let out his sobs, pride be damned.

"Yuuri, whatever I did, whatever I said to make you hate me… I'm sorry, I'm so SO sorry. Please, please forgive me."

If Yuuri's heart had already been broken into two halves, then it just shattered completely. Wolfram thought that he hated him? That couldn't be further from the truth. Yuuri sat down on the bed next to Wolfram, who tried to edge away from him. Yuuri stopped him, grabbing his arm gently before whispering into the room.

"You think I hate you?"

"D-don't you?"

"No."

"T-then why? Why did you get rid of me?"

Wolfram looked into Yuuri's eyes with his own reddened ones. Yuuri slowly put his hand on Wolfram's cheek. Wolfram flinched at the touch, for some reason expecting to be hit or something. Yuuri tried to brush away some of the tears that were there, but since they kept coming it didn't really help all that much.

"I didn't mean to. I honestly didn't…"

"B-But…"

"Wolf."

Wolfram froze and shivered slightly from the cool air hitting the wet tear-stained parts of his gown as he uncurled his body. He didn't respond.

"Wolfram are you cold?"

Wolfram shook his head gently in denial, but Yuuri didn't believe him. He pulled Wolfram closer and gave him a warm hug. Wolfram went boneless from pure exhaustion. His tears had slowed down some, but only because he was running out.

"Don't lie to me."

"S-sorry."

They were both whispering, as if sharing a secret moment from the rest of the world. Yuuri backed up from the hug causing Wolfram to whimper from the loss. Although after the next thing Yuuri did, Wolfram's face went red. Yuuri took off his pajama shirt and tossed it to the side.

"W-what are you doing?!"

It sounded like a yell even though it was still a whisper, simply because it was slightly louder.

"It got wet."

Poor Wolfram blushed.

"S-sorry…"

"Don't."

"…What?"

"Don't be sorry for crying. You have every right to cry, and it's entirely my fault… I'm the one who should be sorry."

Wolfram looked like he was about to deny it, although it was true. Instead he sat back and thought for a moment before Yuuri spoke again.

"Wolfram, take off your dress. You're shivering."

"W-what? Why?!"

"It's wet and you're going to catch a cold."

"No I'm not!"

Despite what he said, he sneezed and that was pretty much the last straw. Yuuri leaned over and gently but firmly pulled Wolfram's dress off before making him lie down. Wolfram didn't have enough energy to fight, and he wasn't sure he wanted to. Yuuri pulled the covers over him, and then slipped into the bed as well to Wolfram's surprise.

"Y-Yuuri?"

"I need to make sure you stay warm, so you are going to have to deal with it. Sorry."

Wolfram was about to ask him what he meant, but then Yuuri snuggled closer to him and hugged him close. Wolfram was sure he wouldn't be cold now; his body was overheating from the skin-on-skin contact. Yuuri comfortably fell asleep rather quickly, his head on Wolfram's chest listening to his heartbeat… However Wolfram didn't fall asleep. He hated to admit it, but he was pretty sure he _did _make himself sick.

In the middle of the night Yuuri woke-up to the sound of harsh coughing. He sat up slowly as he noticed Wolfram's flushed face. He looked at him with concern and put his hand on his forehead. A moment later he yanked it back.

"Dammit all Wolfram, why didn't you wake me up?! Your forehead is burning like a second sun!"

"I-I'm a fire-user, s-so it's hot anyway…"

"No shit Wolf, but this isn't normal. I'm going to get Gisela."

Before he could leave Wolfram's hand instinctively grabbed his arm before he let go almost immediately afterwards. Yuuri turned back to look at Wolfram. He looked like a little lost puppy that had been abandoned to die or something. Yuuri's face softened.

"Wolfram don't worry, I swear on my life that I'm not leaving you."

"…Please don't…"

Yuuri nodded before running to the door. He originally had planned on running as fast as he could to find Gisela, but Wolfram wanted him by his side. His decision was pretty much made for him. He leaned out into the hallway and yelled to a guard nearby, who had almost fallen asleep by the looks of it. He ordered him to get Gisela and bring her here as fast as possible. The man saluted sloppily before running as fast as he could, probably frightened since he was caught nodding off.

Wolfram was sitting up straight while waiting for Yuuri to come back. He was scared that even though he said he wasn't leaving, that he would anyway.

Yuuri came back through the door and rushed to the bed before sitting beside him.

"Wolfram why are you sitting up?"

He scooted closer to him before rubbing his back soothingly. Wolfram muttered and apology before coughing again. He leaned onto Yuuri's shoulder as he rubbed his back and almost fell asleep. Yuuri continued to rub his back until Gisela came. He eased Wolfram back onto the bed before rising to greet the slightly irritated healer.

"Yuuri, why was I woken up? Is it an emergency?"

Yuuri nodded his head fervently, which scared her until he pointed at Wolfram. To her it only looked like a cold or something, but she knew better than to argue at the moment and instead simply went to check on him. It was like she thought.

"…Yuuri it's just a cold. When I leave I'll have someone send some tea and medicine, but it's not even severe enough for my magic to be able to heal it. He'll be fine after he gets some rest."

Yuuri sighed in relief before thanking Gisela, although he wished Wolfram could just feel better _now._ Yuuri hugged Wolfram close, almost protectively until the tea and medicine came… However, Wolfram refused to take it when it came.

"Wolfram you _need_ to take your medicine!"

"I'll be fine without it!"

"I say you won't!"

"And I say I will!"

Yuuri looked about ready to shove it down his throat, and suddenly he got a better idea. He took a sip of Wolfram's tea and popped the pill into his own mouth. Before Wolfram could say anything, Yuuri practically pounced on him and gave him his medicine by mouth. After he forced Wolfram to swallow it, he handed him his drink which he gladly took while staring at Yuuri.

"There, now was that so hard?"

Wolfram just stared at Yuuri, half in anger and half in shock.

"What?"

"What was that Yuuri?"

"What? You needed you medicine!"

"Yeah, but why did you go so far to make me take it? You could have just let me _not _take it."

"No I couldn't have."

"Why not?"

"Because I can't see you suffer."

Wolfram lost it.

"Can't see me suffer? CAN'T SEE ME SUFFER? What the hell Yuuri? Since when?"

Yuuri was stunned. He almost couldn't speak.

"W-Wha-?"

"You should know what. You always push me away, and reject me. You give the excuse that we are both boys, and you _know_ that it's just an excuse, to say that you can't love me. **You **proposed to **me** Yuuri, and I accepted. THOSE THINGS MAKE ME SUFFER! …Why can't you just love me?"

Both of them were shocked by his outburst. Yuuri because it was basically worse than a kick in the nuts, and Wolfram because the last thing he wanted was to lose it like that.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell like that… I-"

"Stop."

"What?"

Wolfram was about ready to cry. Was Yuuri going to push him away again for his outburst? He couldn't stand it. He shoved himself forward and into Yuuri's chest, hugging him tightly, refusing to let go.

"I'm sorry, just don't leave me! I know I sound pathetic, I just-"

"Wolfram please, please stop. Stop apologizing, stop doubting yourself, just stop and think. Please. I don't hate you, and nothing you could do would make me leave you. I would and will chase you to the ends of this world and the next. I am a selfish bastard who only thinks of himself and so I am the one who is sorry. You are not allowed to be."

"Yuuri?"

Wolfram spoke in a small breath before looking up at him, still clinging to his chest.

"Wolfram I _can't _hate you. I _love _you."

Yuuri snuggled into Wolfram's hug and leaned over to kiss his cheek. Wolfram blinked a few times before opening his mouth to say something. Too bad he couldn't since Yuuri kissed him instead. If a picture is worth a thousand words, then their kiss was worth a million pictures. When they settled down Wolfram's fever had gone down, and his tears had completely stopped. He had such a beautiful look of contentment and happiness on his face, that Yuuri swore he would never hurt his Wolf again… Yeah, his Wolf. He liked the sound of that.

========================================================================  
Awes angst and fluff… Sleep tight little angels! Seriously OOC, but then again I _did _warn you that all the stories would be strange and different… Sorry if you wanted a lemon in this one but it didn't fit.

Anon: You could have made it fit.

Me: But I didn't, so sucks.

Anon: …I'm going to go make anonymous names so I can flame you now.

Me: *Sweat-drops* you know I can reject anonymous comments right?

Anon: Not if I accept them for you!

Me: … You know how else I can prevent those comments from appearing?

Anon: How?

Me: By making it so you can't use your hands.

Anon: Oh SHIT!

While I attempt to permanently damage my friend who seemed to have magical self-regenerating powers of healing, please do the following in any order:

Check out my other story/stories depending on when you read this  
Buy a taco  
R&R


	3. Nightmares and Names

CHAPTER 3 **Nightmares and Names** T for Teen 1,236 words

Yuuri was rolling around in the large bed. Wolfram hadn't come to bed yet but Yuuri had still managed to fall asleep due to sheer exhaustion. Wolfram walked in with a sigh apologizing for being late before he realized that Yuuri was asleep. Upon closer inspection however he noticed that he was having a nightmare.

Wolfram grew worried and he began to gently shake Yuuri by the shoulders. He wasn't responding other than whimpers in his sleep. He shook him harder, calling out this time.

"Yuuri. Yuuri, wake up."

"Nnnn… Nnnghhhh… No… No…"

Yuuri was only speaking in his sleep, yet his voice was filled with emotion. Wolfram began to freak out. He sat Yuuri up and shook him again, calling his name until his eyelids flickered open briefly.

"W-Wolf?"

"Yes?"

Yuuri choked for a moment before grabbing the cravat (1) on Wolfram's uniform gently. He leaned over and rested his head on his shoulder and encircled his upper body with his other arm. He held onto Wolfram for dear life and he began to shake in what seemed to be fear. Despite the fact that Wolfram was now blushing, he continued to comfort the double black.

"Shhhhh. It was only a dream, go back to sleep."

Yuuri squeezed the life out of Wolfram briefly before loosening his grip when Wolfram returned the hug. Yuuri didn't seem to be completely conscious at the time or he probably would have brushed off the nightmare and told him not to worry. He fell asleep in his arms as Wolfram rubbed his back.

Wolfram adjusted himself so that his back was leaning against the backboard of the bed. He tried to move as little as possible so he wouldn't wake Yuuri up. He didn't manage to fall asleep easily that night since Yuuri kept having nightmares and constantly needed the blonde's comfort.

They didn't wake up until later that morning, until it was almost noon. Since Wolfram awoke first he was able to put Yuuri gently back down on the bed before he woke up as well. He sighed as he changed into a clean uniform.

Yuuri woke up a few minutes later from the loss of heat, it had been comfortable. Wolfram looked concerned, and Yuuri didn't know why. He remembered nothing of the previous night.

"What's wrong?"

"…You tell me."

"Huh?"

"What happened last night? Was it a nightmare?"

Yuuri shook his head in confusion.

"I honestly don't know what you're talking about…"

Poor Wolfram was so dejected. Yuuri didn't remember hugging him or anything. It probably didn't mean anything.

"You… don't remember your dreams, do you?"

"Nope… almost never."

Wolfram sighed before leaving for the day after saying goodbye to Yuuri.

Time Skip: The following night

Yuuri had been able to wait for Wolfram before falling asleep, yet he was plagued by unknown nightmare again. Wolfram felt so useless, even though he was glad he could comfort him some through gentle contact. He continued to whisper "Hush" and "Shhh" in his ear as he rocked him gently. He finally decided to speak softly when Yuuri continued to argue by jerking his head around.

"Yuuri, what's wrong? You can tell me."

Luckily Yuuri was able to speak in his sleep… Sort of.

"S-not working…"

"What's not working?"

"N…no you can't."

"Can't what Yuuri? What's the matter?"

Yuuri grasped fistfuls of his shirt as he spoke into his chest.

"You can't leave me… You promised…"

Wolfram's heart skipped a beat. Yuuri's worst nightmare was his leaving? Why?

"Why do you think I'd leave you Yuuri?"

"C-cause I lied to you… I always lied to you…"

Now Wolfram was slightly angry but he maintained his composure so that he could speak to Yuuri.

"What did you lie about Yuuri?"

"N-no… it's a secret, I can't… You'll hate me…"

"Yuuri I could _never _hate you. Just tell me ok? What was the lie?"

"Mmmm? I said… I said I didn't love you."

Wolfram froze as Yuuri snuggled into his embrace again, oblivious to the blonde's stunned expression. He _loved _him? As in being _in love_ with him? Was it just sleep talking or something else entirely? Wolfram didn't believe you could lie in your sleep, so he let himself hope.

"It's okay Yuuri. I love you too."

Yuuri fell back asleep with a gentle smile on his face. His steady breathing eventually helped Wolfram fall asleep as well. It's a good thing that soldiers were trained to go without a lot of sleep… Even though it did manage to make them grumpy.

Time Skip: The following night (Again)

Yuuri waited for Wolfram as he sat on the bed. He felt like he was forgetting something, but he didn't know what. He hoped it wasn't too important. Wolfram finally came back from whatever it was that he had been doing and he sat down next to Yuuri on the bed.

Yuuri smiled his kind smile that never really failed to make Wolfram's knees weak. He took a chance and suddenly hugged Yuuri, who in turn was shocked.

"W-Wolfram?"

He almost let go with an apology, but Yuuri hugged him back and didn't let go.

"Don't be sorry, I needed that. I've been feeling slightly uneasy lately and it's been kind of a bother keeping it to myself."

Wolfram laughed sullenly to himself, knowing that Yuuri hadn't _really _been keeping it to himself. It was fine though, they were comfortable in each other's arms.

"Don't keep things like that to yourself Yuuri… I care too much about your feelings to let you keep them inside."

Yuuri pulled back slowly and looked Wolfram in the eyes.

"You do?"

Wolfram nodded slowly wondering where Yuuri was going with this.

"Then I need to tell you something else… but it's hard to…"

"Don't force yourself, it'll come when it needs to…"

"No… it needs to come out now…"

_While I have the chance and courage to do so,_ he silently added.

"…Alright I'm listening Yuuri."

He took a deep breath before speaking again.

"Wolfram I know that this may be really sudden, or maybe not since it's been such a long time that we have known each other… I hope you don't think less of me for waiting so long to say it, but I care about you. I care about you so much that it had developed into what I would call love. At first I thought it was a crush or something, but then I realized it was more than that… It needed to be more than that… Wolfram I love you."

Well Wolfram was shocked to say the least; still he hugged Yuuri happily.

"Yuuri I love you too. Don't ever doubt it."

Yuuri gently pushed Wolfram back once more, not quite letting go of him however. He looked into his beautiful green eyes and saw his sincerity. He pushed his head forward and kissed him. It was possessive and affirming at first, but then it because slower and more passionate. Gentler and filled with more love. Briefly breaking apart they looked at each other before kissing again.

Once they finished their all-too-short kissing session, Yuuri leaned on Wolfram happily. Wolfram ran his fingers through his hair as he looked at the ceiling, still dazed from the kisses. What had previously only been a hope for both of them, was now an affirmed reality. Yuuri didn't have nightmares like that ever again.

Hey, so just to let you know, your reviews are what keep me going n.n I love all of them and they make me happy...

P.S. HAS ANYONE SEEN MY BEST FRIEND? SHE WENT MISSING!

Anon: You should give a description

Me: Oh yeah... Well she's funny and slightly insane, she's nice and never hurts people... aside from anon

Anon: Yeah... i don't mind if she stays gone

Me: ... *knocks out anon with a single blow* I WILL GIVE A REWARD FOR FINDING HER! ...well actually not a real one since i'm almost broke BUT ILL GIVE YOU IMAGINARY COOKIES! as much as you can eat.

P.P.S. Her name is Della

Anon: *magically has awoken* Do you even know what P.S. and P.P.S. mean?

Me: Duh, post signia aka note after the Signature... and post post signia aka a note after the 'after the signature' note.

Anon: And you don't sign these... What does that tell you?

Me: ...That you need to die? *anon face-palms before getting ready to run* Yes, it means that. for sure.

AND NOW she runs. while i chase her i put up missing posters with a reward of imaginary cookies.

*EDIT* I meant to say this before but I forgot.  
(1) Cravat: That ruffly thing that wolfram wears around his neck. He wasn't in his pajamas yet.

R&R


	4. Truth and Tactics

CHAPTER 4 **Truth and Tactics** M for Mature 3,805 Words

Yuuri had a headache. A Major headache. They had just gotten back from a fight against a strange evil wizard who had hit Yuuri with some sort of spell right before he died. When they had demanded to know what it was however, the man only smirked and said that he was doing them a favor.

"A favor! Can you believe it? Seriously, what the heck was that?"

Gwendal was pissed and Conrad was too although he was taking it a slightly more calm manner.

"We know Gwendal, but we'll be back soon and Gisela can check on him alright? Yuuri how are you feeling?"

They expected him to instinctively reassure him that he was fine even if he wasn't. That was simply how he handled things, so what came out of his mouth was a shock even to himself.

"My head feels like shit, will you please shut-up?"

He smacked his hands over his mouth. Why the hell did he say that out loud?

"H-Heika?"

He shook his head confused as he let go of his mouth.

"I-I don't know… Sorry… And it's Yuuri."

Conrad sighed only hoping that it wasn't as bad as they feared. The king _never _got upset like that. Not even when you could see epic fury coming from his eyes and practically see steam from his ears.

Back at the castle Gisela was looking over Yuuri who kept holding his head in pain. All of his feelings were jumbled together and he couldn't think straight. Gisela frowned when she put her hands over his head before speaking to him to confirm her suspicions.

"Heika I need to ask you a question alright?"

He nodded slowly so as not to aggravate his head.

"Do you think you can tell a lie right now? Just try alright?"

He thought this odd, but then every time within the next minute he tried to speak, he couldn't. This of course scared him and he sat up quickly, his fear showing in his eyes.

"Gisela, I can't! Why can't I speak?"

She sighed

"I'm afraid it's like I thought… Yuuri you had a truth spell cast on you, and I have no clue how long it will last. Normally the person who cast it would have to remove it, or the conditions for removing it would have to be fulfilled… but neither of those seem to be options at the moment."

He looked confused for a moment

"…There's actually such a thing as a truth spell?"

"Yes but it is normally forbidden since it messes with peoples' lives and relationships with others through their words… For now I would recommend either not telling anybody you don't trust with your life."

Yuuri scratched the back of his head and he sighed.

"Well this sucks."

He put his hand over his mouth abruptly. He had meant to thank her for helping him, but it hadn't worked. She smiled understandingly, it was a good thing she knew he didn't mean to be rude.

"Try to go get some rest Heika."

He nodded, hand still over his mouth. His plan was foolproof, as he saw it, and it was to simply not talk until he was sure it was over with. Too bad he was a blabbermouth sometimes, and he couldn't cover his mouth up forever.

On his way to his room he ran into Conrad and he almost fell over.

"God, can't you watch your step?"

Conrad's eyes opened wide as Yuuri shoved his hands over his own mouth as his eyes began to water. He didn't mean it, he really didn't.

"…Yuuri?"

Conrad was worried and so he didn't even attempt to call him Heika.

"Yuuri, what's wrong?"

Yuuri shook his head and a tear fell down his face as he sat down on the ground. Conrad crouched in front of him and gently pulled his hands from his mouth.

"Yuuri, please tell me… I'm worried about you. What did Gisela say?"

Great now he _had _to tell him.

"That guy put a spell on me… it's a truth spell and it makes me say my inner feelings even if they are super rude so I'm sorry, I'm REALLY sorry."

Conrad blinked in confusion before sighing and gently hugging him reassuringly.

"Don't worry about it Yuuri, I just hope it gets better soon.

Yuuri only muttered his response but Conrad still caught it.

"You and me both."

Down the hallway, a certain blonde was walking and he turned the corner only to happen to see his brother hugging his fiancé. He took it totally out of context, as per usual, and stormed over there angrily. Wolfram grabbed his brother's shoulder angrily, pulling him back.

"God wimp, I knew you were a cheater, but my _brother_? Is there anything else I should know?"

Yuuri face-palmed.

"Wolfram…"

"No, I have to know Yuuri! I demand to know if you love him!"

...Fucking truth spell. Yuuri threw his hands in the air and just gave in.

"Yes, but I love him like a second father, which he is to me. Not like a lover and not in the way your brain seems to think when it's malfunctioning like it is now."

Wolfram looked like he had been slapped, and not in the good "engagement" way either.

"S-sorry…"

"Whatever. I just don't know why you react so impulsively Wolfram."

Poor Conrad was pretty much just in the middle of this, so he slipped away unnoticed as soon as he could. Wolfram muttered a response and that only frustrated Yuuri further.

"What was that?"

"I said that you never hug me ok? It's not like I'm your _fiancé _or anything!"

Yuuri wanted to bang his head against the nearest hard object. He didn't even know why his body was moving until he realized he was suddenly hugging Wolfram. Wolfram didn't hug him back in the two seconds that he lingered which quite frankly was depressing. He pulled back. He had thought that Wolfram _wanted_ a hug, but after he took that chance and got the reaction (or lack thereof) he figured he was wrong.

Yuuri wanted desperately to yell at Wolfram in his confusion, and simply give in to the spell that held him hostage. However he just put his hands over his mouth and turned around. He shuddered for a moment, fighting back the magic, and then he ran off before he could say anything.

To Wolfram the series of events seemed like this;

The one he was engaged to was hugging his brother, and then apologized even though he didn't have to. Wolfram continued to be jealous instead of apologizing as well. Yuuri had hugged him and he was too stunned to hug back. He immediately regretted it when he saw Yuuri turn and shudder. He thought he was crying, and when Yuuri ran Wolfram took one step forward before stopping. He stood there for a few minutes wondering if Yuuri would even want to be chased after.

Yuuri lay on the bed in his room, staring at the ceiling. This was the _worst _day… like _ever_. He didn't really know why, but he had really _really_ wanted Wolfram to hug him back. He cursed at the spell that had been placed on him. How was he supposed to live with it? He couldn't control his actions very well, and he couldn't control his words at all.

He hoped it wouldn't last much longer, even though it had only been a day. He fell asleep quickly and slept quite soundly. When Wolfram had come in later he was upset that Yuuri had already fallen asleep. He had wanted to tell him that he was sorry, and he wanted to hug him back. He didn't plan on waking the sleeping king however, so he just slept instead.

The next day Yuuri woke up and was surprised to find that Wolfram had already left for the day. He wasn't upset though, it gave him less of a chance to be an idiot in front of the blonde. He had a quick breakfast and then was pulled into Gunther's lessons.

After a few hours of Gunther talking and Yuuri doodling in his notebook, Gunther asked Yuuri a question. Yuuri didn't hear him and so he didn't respond.

"Heika?"

"Hmm?"

Well that time he heard him…

"Weren't you listening?"

Poor Gunther looked like he was on the verge of tears and Yuuri was about to assure him he was but…

"No."

Damn truth spell. Gunther began to cry.

"Wait! I just meant that…"

He was struggling to apologize but he just couldn't lie.

"It was just so boring…"

Poor sweet Gunther. He was now sobbing; he threw himself at Yuuri apologizing for it being so boring. Unfortunately Yuuri's body was still acting on flawed instinct based on the spell he was under. He pushed Gunther off of him and stood up.

"Stop crying, it's unnecessary… I need to go now."

Gunther was still sobbing as Yuuri left the room, feeling like a total and complete jerk. Gunther didn't deserve that, nor did the gossipy maids he crossed paths with in the hallway deserve the annoyed looks he shot them. He was losing his mind, he could barely control his actions any longer. He had to go see Gisela.

Gisela turned to the doorway when Yuuri came in and frowned once she saw his expression.

"What happened Yuuri?"

Yuuri's frustrated glare once again changed to reflect his feelings, and despite himself he began to tear up.

"I-I can't believe this is happening to me… I-I'm so mean and…"

She came up and patted his shoulder, convincing him to sit down for a moment.

"Yuuri, don't worry. This isn't you, it's the spell."

His tears dried instantly as he snapped at her.

"Yes it is. This spell brings out the truth right? So this is real and everything else is fake! Why do I even try?!"

Not even two seconds later he began to cry again, apologizing. Apparently this spell came with mood swings, Gisela noted.

"It's only real if you let it be."

"But… it's getting harder to control my words, and now I'm losing control of my actions! What if I do something unforgivable?"

"… I'm sure that due to the circumstances it will be alright."

He stood up suddenly angry again.

"Yeah, _sure._ Except it won't be, because nothing ever works out the way you want it to in this world... I'll see you later."

He left. He didn't know where he was going, but he felt the need to find something… or someone.

He soon found Wolfram in their room, changing out of his training clothes that looked like they had been partially scorched.

"Hi."

Wolfram spun around, slightly ashamed that Yuuri had been able to sneak up on him like that. He was supposed to be a soldier for Shinou's sake!

"Oh, hello… What are you doing back so soon?"

Yuuri shrugged.

"Just looking for you."

Ah confusion, you could easily find it in the room now.

"…Why?"

Yuuri walked over to him Wolfram. His shirt was still off even though he had his pants off.

"I needed to ask you something."

"…Okay?"

"Why didn't you hug me back?"

Wolfram was surprised it had come up so fast, and that Yuuri had been the one to address it.

"…I-I don't know, I guess I just wasn't expecting it… It happened so fast…"

"Hmmph. That's not really a good excuse Wolf."

Wolfram was indignant, he was about to retort again, but the Maoh hugged him again and didn't let go. He held the stunned blonde for a full three seconds before he hugged him back. Yuuri was running around in circles inside of his head. The word 'why' was being screamed in his head. This wasn't what he wanted to happen… was it?

Wolfram let go after a moment and Yuuri stared for a minute as Wolfram looked at the ground, suddenly shy or something. His blush had spread down to his chest, and Yuuri found it quite cute… He still wouldn't use that exact word however.

"S-so what was that?"

"Hmm? I wanted you to hug me."

Wolfram became a shade darker. He wondered if Yuuri was doing this on purpose.

"Why?"

"Because I had to know-"

He finally gained control of himself and slapped his hands over his mouth, basically wrestling himself for control. Wolfram didn't know what to think, so he spoke instead.

"You had to know what? Talk to me!"

Yuuri reluctantly jerked his hands away from his face and put them on Wolfram's shoulders.

"I had to know _if you liked me_."

Yuuri's voice had slightly deepened and it sent shivers down Wolfram's spine.

"Of course I like you wimp! Why wouldn't I?"

And once again, anger. He shook his head in frustration.

"Don't call me wimp! I can't help it!"

"So you're _admitting_ that you're a wimp?"

If looks could do physical things then Wolfram would have been dead and then resurrected several times based on Yuuri's mood swings. Wolfram still didn't know about the spell, so he just figured that Yuuri was going crazy.

"IM NOT A WIMP!"

Yuuri looked down at the floor suddenly, still holding Wolfram's shoulders. He looked up again with tears in his eyes.

"I'm not…"

Wolfram looked like he was about to say something, but before he could Yuuri pulled him forward and kissed him.

Inside Yuuri's head: SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT! WHAT THE HELL DID I DO THAT FOR?! …and why do I like it so much?!

Inside Wolfram's head: WTF WTF WTF! This is so not normal for him! …but do I care?

Wolfram looped his arms lazily around Yuuri's neck as Yuuri pulled him closer during their kiss. When they broke apart panting green eyes met with black.

Wolfram let his arms hang around Yuuri's neck and Yuuri gazed at him lovingly. He ran his fingers through soft golden locks eliciting a moan from the blond. Yuuri stopped and looked at him again.

"Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah, that wasn't a moan of pain wimp."

Yuuri muttered something that sounded like 'not a wimp' but it was muffled by Wolfram's lips kissing his own. Yuuri felt like he was on top of the world. He had finally claimed the blonde's lips as his own, even if not fully. He almost freaked out at what his mind had planned, but the spell was too stubborn for his taste… Not that he was sure he wanted it to stop.

Wolfram hadn't noticed that they were moving until Yuuri sat on the foot of the bed and broke the kiss.

"Y-Yuuri?"

Yuuri took ahold of his arm gently and pulled him forward. Wolfram blushed as he climbed onto Yuuri's lap. Why was he being so forward? Not that the blonde minded, but until the previous day he had been reluctant to even hug him… And now this!

Yuuri kissed him again once he was in his lap having turned his body half-way since Wolfram didn't straddle him. This time he slipped his tongue out hesitantly searching for Wolfram's lower lip. He _needed_ to taste Wolfram. He didn't know why, but he just knew he had to. Wolfram moaned but didn't open his mouth.

Well that didn't go over well with the emotionally confused Maoh. He reached around Wolfram sneakily and Wolfram didn't notice his wandering hand until it had cupped the soft bulge of his crotch. Wolfram gasped at this, which is what Yuuri wanted. He pushed his tongue in eagerly, practically devouring his mouth.

Yuuri hadn't moved his hand and he felt Wolfram growing harder into his hand. It really turned him on. After a moment Wolfram felt Yuuri's member prod him in the thigh and he pulled away from the kiss. As he did Yuuri accidently pulled his hand off of Wolfram's already hardened erection causing him to groan from the loss of contact.

"W-Wolf?"

Wolfram turned and straddled Yuuri, shutting him up and kissing him once more. Yuuri let Wolfram into his mouth without a fight for a moment, allowing him the same pleasure he had felt moments ago… It didn't last long however. Yuuri began to suck on his tongue inside his mouth like it was candy, and it might as well have been too.

Wolfram moaned again and awkwardly adjusted his position on Yuuri to get more comfortable. This accidentally caused both of their members to rub against each other making them break apart and hiss in pleasure. Wolfram was about to climb off of Yuuri, for fear of releasing in his lap, but instead Yuuri pulled him closer and rolled his hips upwards.

"G-ghhh G-God Yuuri!

Friction, just simply delicious friction. Wolfram was now panting, face totally flushed. Yuuri was also breathing with his mouth open, but he wasn't quite out of breath. He let go of Wolfram and took handfuls of the sheets underneath him and took another deep breath. He thrust up against Wolfram again, almost shouting in pleasure.

"Nnnggh… Y-Yuuri, d-don't…"

Yuuri jerked upwards once more before answering.

"Aahhhh, why?"

"I-I can't… I can't hold on…"

Wolfram was about at his end and he didn't want to cum yet, but Yuuri wasn't sure he cared. He wanted to make Wolfram feel pleasure, but if he thought that waiting was what he wanted, then Yuuri would just have to prove him wrong.

Yuuri picked Wolfram up off of him and got up himself. Wolfram looked really upset before he realized that he had asked for it, literally. Yuuri went to his spot on the bed and took off his shirt. He noticed Wolfram watching him and he withheld a smirk at the blonde's expression.

"It's hot in here don't you think?"

He took off his pants, only leaving his underwear on. If this wasn't taunting, Wolfram didn't know what was. He nodded and took his pants off too.

"Y-yeah… hot…"

Wolfram's entire body was slightly red, he was embarrassed. Even though they had seen each other mostly naked before in the baths and all, it was different this time. He lay on his side of the bed and looked over at Yuuri hesitantly. Was Yuuri really going to leave him by himself? He was so hard it was painful. Even though having removed his pants helped, it still hurt. He closed his eyes and let his hands fall above his head, trying to will it away.

Yuuri almost laughed at Wolfram trying to be proud and not take back his previous request to stop. Yuuri would make him take it back though. He just would. He crawled over to Wolfram before practically hovering over him, parallel to his body. Wolfram opened his eyes when he felt a hand on his chest. This was not helping him get rid of his erection.

Yuuri let his right hand slide over Wolfram's chest, feeling how smooth and delicate his skin was. Wolfram was shivering now, but he wasn't cold. Yuuri leaned over and kissed the middle of his chest, making him squirm in pleasure. Yuuri smiled. He was beginning to appreciate the fact that he was being truthful to himself… or at least in this case.

Yuuri placed butterfly kisses across Wolfram's chest in random places leaving Wolfram breathless. Yuuri finally decided that more teasing was in order.

"So Wolfram, do you still think we should stop?"

Wolfram didn't respond so Yuuri lightly traced his tongue around one of his nipples. Wolfram jerked in response along with letting out a moan. Yuuri moved his left arm over Wolfram's waist to hold him down as he licked the nipple again. This way he wasn't going anywhere. After a moment Yuuri spoke again, although his mouth was still only a breath away from the hardened nub.

"Should I stop, or do you take it back?"

"Nnngh… B-but…"

Yuuri bit down lightly making Wolfram almost scream in pleasure.

"Ahhhh- Nnnnn- I-I take it back! I take it back Yuuri! D-don't stop!"

Yuuri smiled and soothed the bite by licking it again. He then gave the other one nearly the same treatment until Wolfram stopped him by reaching his hands around Yuuri and running them down his back.

"Mmmm… Wolfram…"

Wolfram blushed but then he grabbed Yuuri's butt and pulled his down on top of him suddenly. Yuuri gasped when their hard arousals made contact and he almost dies right then. He didn't however, and instead took Wolfram's hands and held them above his head in restraint. He lay flush against his fiancé and kissed him deeply while gently rubbing against him.

Wolfram bucked into Yuuri as he was rubbing, instinctively pleading for more. Yuuri gasped and began to grind his hips in circles while kissing Wolfram again. He stopped when he almost ran out of energy completely and he leaned to the side, accidently poking Wolfram's thigh with the tip of his erection. Wolfram noticed it was twitching and felt some of the wetness seep through the cloth onto thigh.

Yuuri sort of wanted to give up, but since he 'truthfully' wanted to cause Wolfram to have an orgasm, make him scream his name and such, he got a strange magical burst of energy. Before Wolfram could think twice, Yuuri had climbed back onto him again. He began thrusting rapidly and firmly, pressing their erections together harshly between their bodies.

"Ggggg- GggGGGg- W-whAAaAA?! Y-Yuu Yuuri?"

"Nnnn- d-don't _hah-_ hold it Nnngh- in Wolf."

"B-bu hut… Mmmm."

Wolfram was biting his lip and shaking his head from side to side, he didn't want to come but at the same time he did. There was too much pleasure, Yuuri was going too fast. How did he have so much energy even when he was so turned on?

"I-I-I'm gonna-"

"M-me too…"

They both jerked at the same time and arched their backs as they came into their underwear.

"YUUUUUUUUUUURRRIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIII"

"WwwwwwwooLLLffFFFFFFFFff!"

They fell down after a moment, panting from their completion. Yuuri spoke first.

"Wolf? You know I love you right?"

"Y-yeah. I love you too Yuuri."

Wolfram closed his eyes, intent on sleeping the rest of the afternoon away since it was late anyway… plus he was exhausted. Wolfram was finished; he didn't think he would ever move again… But truthfully, Yuuri wanted to do it again… and so he did.

Poor Wolfram

…It's a strange way to end it isn't it? I mean I really just thought that this was the best way to end it since it _is_ a short story… I know it leaves the loose end of the truth spell and all, but personally I have about three or four possible endings for that, and they would end up making a full-length story… Besides, you readers should use your imagination more anyway! ;)

R&R


	5. Stars and Smiles

CHAPTER 5 **Stars and Smiles** T for Teen 2,241 words

It was late and the stars were glittering up above. The group was on a mission for Shin Makoku to find and recover something or other. Yuuri hadn't actually paid that much attention, he just wanted out of his lessons and work for a while. He had followed Wolfram out of the palace, and they still hadn't discovered him yet. His plan was to follow them far enough so that they wouldn't have time to turn around and take him back. A foolhardy and childish plan, but none the less it was _his_ plan.

He had told Conrad his plan simply so that he wouldn't worry, but also asked him not to tell anybody unless they freaked out… which sort of put him in a predicament but still. Yuuri wondered how much longer they were going to be traveling but to his relief they soon stopped to make camp. He sat far enough away not to found but close enough to just barely hear the conversations in the camp… although there was only one voice he was interested in.

"No, you know I can't sleep."

What? Why couldn't Wolfram sleep? Was he sick?

"You know you really need to get over that Captain, he's not exactly-"

"Bite your tongue!"

"S-sorry sir."

The man who had been talking to Wolfram slunk off and Yuuri wondered what that was all about. He leaned back and looked up at the stars for several minutes until most of the camp's inhabitants were asleep. All of them in fact, aside from Wolfram. Yuuri couldn't see his face, but it was plastered in a serious expression although his eyes were forlorn. A breeze blew through the clearing and Yuuri sneezed.

"A-choo!"

Crap. Wolfram grabbed his sword out and whirled around searching through the darkness for the source of the noise. Crap! Yuuri knew it was probably useless to hide, but then again he might be safer if he did. He stayed in the shadows but unfortunately for him, they weren't shady for long. Wolfram lit a fireball and walked over towards the shadows and easily made out Yuuri's slim form. Black clothes may have made good camo in any other situation, but fire was a good source of light.

Wolfram put out the fireball and sheathed his sword while walking over to Yuuri, his arms crossed in anger.

"And just _what _are you doing out here in the middle of nowhere at night?"

"U-uh… following you?"

Wolfram blushed slightly but it was almost unnoticeable.

"Well that was stupid. Anything could have happened to you!"

"But it didn't."

Yuuri pouted and Wolfram couldn't help but give up his expression of anger; his face was just too cute.

"Whatever, let's just get you into a tent to sleep and you'll go back in the morning."

"Awww, come one Wolf! I need to get out of the palace once in a while! Please?"

Wolfram groaned.

"That's not fair Yuuri, you know I can't say no to you when you do that!"

Yuuri smiled hopefully.

"Then?"

Wolfram smacked himself in the head before taking Yuuri's hand and dragging him into the camp.

"Yes Yuuri you can stay."

"Yay! Thanks Wolfram!"

The blonde sighed as he led the childish king into the camp. He scoffed in slight disgust at the sleeping soldiers.

"Seriously! All of that racket and they haven't even budged! We could be under attack and they wouldn't have even-"

"Well if we _were _under attack, which we aren't, maybe they just know that since you're here they're safe anyway!"

Wolfram blushed slightly more visibly this time. He believed that was a compliment but he wasn't really too sure. He dropped Yuuri's hand, although sad from the loss of contact, and waved for him to follow him into one of the nearby tents.

"This way, this one is my tent even though I rarely use it."

"Oh? Why not?"

"Can't sleep."

Yuuri pouted, that wasn't really an answer now was it?

"Are you sick?"

"No Yuuri I'm not sick."

"Hmm… are you scared of the dark?"

"WHAT!? No Yuuri! I am NOT scared of the dark!"

"Geez I was just asking… then why can't you sleep?"

"Well I don't know!"

"Hmm…"

"Stop guessing Yuuri, it's annoying."

"Sorry, just one more… sometimes when I can't sleep it's cause I'm lonely. Are you lonely?"

Wolfram flinched and Yuuri knew he got it right.

"Oh ok! Well then don't be lonely anymore, I mean I'm here so we'll just sleep together k?"

Wolfram looked at Yuuri in slight confusion. He had never actually agreed to sleep with him before, let alone _asked_ to sleep with him. Yuuri flopped onto the ground and rolled over to the side before patting the ground while sporting a funny grin.

"The ground right here is nice and comfy!"

Wolfram rolled his eyes but smiled all the same and sat next to him.

"It's just the ground wimp, it's not comfy."

Yuuri frowned, it wasn't like he didn't know that, but he thought he was being funny. Didn't everyone like it when he was funny? That had been the case most of his life. For a split second the wild and fun-loving eyes he always sported dropped into pits of empty blackness before they went back to normal, but Wolfram caught it.

"Yuuri… what was that?"

The goofy grin was back.

"What was what?"

"Yuuri don't mess with me, you know what I meant. What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong silly!"

He smiled wider for effect but it wasn't working out very well since his eyes showed his worry.

"Yuuri I'm your fiancé, the least you could do is not lie to me."

Yuuri's smile fell as he thought for a moment. Maybe this was true, but what if Wolfram didn't like him anymore?

"Wolfram I… it's nothing, just tired it all."

He yawned and rolled over, intent on falling asleep but Wolfram pulled him back over to face him.

"Tell. Me."

Yuuri was suddenly scared. Had he made Wolfram angry? Surely he was allowed to have secrets? Or maybe you weren't allowed to have secrets from your fiancé…

"I… it's a secret kinda…"

"Yuuri I'm your fiancé, if you can't tell me then who can you tell? I can't imagine you having a secret so big that you haven't told _anyone_."

It was true though, the secret part. He had many actually, the foremost being his mask. His mask that hid his emotions from the world and let him make it so nobody would have to share his pains. He hid it all under a smile or two, and no one was ever the wiser.

"No Wolfram. It's really a secret."

Wolfram backed up for a moment, there was no laughter or happiness in those words. They were hollow and empty like his eyes had been moments ago. He leaned over and put his hand on Yuuri's, surprised when he didn't push it away.

"Yuuri, I can keep a secret."

Yuuri didn't respond other than letting a single tear fall from his eye. When was the last time Wolfram had seen him cry? He didn't remember.

"Yuuri maybe I can help, maybe I-"

"It's not like that."

"Then what is it like?"

"It's…. I... I don't know… it's confusing."

"What is Yuuri?"

"I can't tell you, I'm sorry."

He tried to turn away with a fake smile on his face but Wolfram grabbed his arm and looked him in the eyes.

"What? Can't tell me what? Don't be sorry, just tell me!"

Yuuri looked at the ground underneath them as if it held a sudden fascination.

"Why can't you tell me Yuuri?"

"Because if I do, you won't like me anymore. Nobody will."

Was it really that serious that he thought he wouldn't like him anymore? That was nearly impossible at this point and Wolfram planned to tell him exactly that.

"Tell me Yuuri, it won't change how I feel about you and since I won't tell anyone you don't even have to think about the second part."

Yuuri looked him in the eyes curiously before responding by dropping his fake smile and showing him the truth behind his dark eyes. Wolfram almost gasped at the sadness that had been hiding. How could he not have noticed it before?

"I'm not the person you know. I'm selfish and disconcerting. I'm not kind or unusually happy either. It's all just so that nobody worries alright? And apparently I've failed since you noticed… So go ahead break up with me since I'm just an idiot who can't tell the truth to anyone."

A few more tears slid down Yuuri's face at the thought of Wolfram breaking up with him. Wolfram was horrified at the notion.

"Why would I break up with you over that!? I'm not exactly blame-free either since I never noticed before… Besides it isn't exactly normal to be happy _all _the time, I just thought it might be an earth thing."

Yuuri shook his head.

"It's not an earth thing. I did it there too though. Nobody knows, so please don't tell alright? I… I like it better when nobody has to worry about me but me."

"Yuuri that's not a good thing."

The double-black lifted his head in confusion to look at Wolfram.

"What?"

"It's okay to tell things to other people, it's okay to rely on others. It's more than okay to let people who worry about you anyway have something to help you with."

Yuuri tried to give a fake smile but Wolfram crossed his arms.

"Don't you do that to me. Don't go giving me fake smiles, I don't want them."

"Oh…"

The smile fell.

"Yuuri I only want your real smiles… how many of your smiles in the past years have even been real? Honestly?"

"…not many of them… I can't think of any in particular."

"Really? None of them?"

Both of them were thinking of the same instance and Yuuri decided to voice it.

"Do you remember that time when you held my hand and told me you would always be there for me whether I was the king or not?"

"Of course I do!"

_You hugged me willingly, how could I forget?_ He silently added that last bit.

"The smile I gave you then, that was real."

"Really?"

"Yeah…"

Wolfram smiled but was still sad.

"Yuuri why was that smile in particular real when all the rest weren't?"

"I'm not sure but… I think it might be because the moment was real too."

"Huh?"

Wolfram was lost, he didn't exactly understand what he meant by that.

"What I mean is I believed that you meant it. That you would stay with me… and I was happy for that."

"Well of course I meant it! I'll always stay with you Yuuri, unless the time comes that you get rid of me and even then I'll be nearby in case you change your mind!"

Yuuri gave a small genuine smile which made Wolfram's heart flutter.

"…You mean it?"

"Of course I do. I wouldn't lie about something like that! What good would it do?"

"I don't know…"

Yuuri lay back down and Wolfram followed suit, lying next to him. Wolfram was about to say something when Yuuri rolled to his side so that they were facing each other and then he pulled Wolfram close to his chest.

"Y-Yuuri?"

Wolfram was blushing furiously.

"I won't be lonely if you won't."

"Huh?"

Yuuri hugged him a little closer before pulling him back so he could look him in the eyes.

"Wolfram, you said you'd stay by my side and I'm saying I'll stay by yours."

"W-what? Really?"

Wolfram could barely get his hopes up, he wasn't sure Yuuri was thinking straight or knew what he was saying or- …all trains of thought were cut off. Yuuri ran his hands through Wolfram's golden hair before leaning over and kissing him gently on the lips. Wolfram melted. He felt like he could die now, happy forever.

It was just a simple pressing of their lips together yet it made all the difference in the world, it conveyed Yuuri's true feelings and it helped Wolfram to understand. It was like some sort of liberation of all of their combined worries and fears. It didn't even last very long as Yuuri leaned back and ran his hand through Wolfram's hair.

"Y-Yuuri…" Wolfram touched his lips gently as he looked up at the double-black who was gently smiling at him.

"You said you'd stay with me. Don't let that change okay?"

"Why would I change that now?"

"Because of what else I need to tell you." Wolfram tensed slightly as he nodded. What was Yuuri going to say now?

"Go ahead Yuuri, I won't leave you regardless." Yuuri gave a rather fake smile to cover his doubt.

"I love you." Wolfram's eyes opened wide as he looked back up to his fiancé.

"R-really? Really, truly?" Yuuri smirked.

"Really truly Wolf. I do." He leaned over and kissed Wolfram chastely only to have the blonde pull him closer. Their lips were pressed together more firmly as they held each other.

"I love you too." They snuggled down on the ground, holding each other close.

"Now get some rest, and don't be lonely ever again."

A gentle breeze blew outside through the forest as they fell asleep in each other's arms. There would be a surprise for Wolfram's soldiers in the morning…

*********************************************************  
Anon: Hello, Anon here, I'm doing the exit speech today since the master of my life seems a bit busy.

*Spotlight reveals the author to be staring at what seems to be nothing*

Anon: It's not too unusual that she's not paying attention. She can, after all, be distracted by anything that even _pretends_ to be shiny. All the same, I believe this is normally where she would ask for your reviews. so please do

R&R


	6. Doubts and Desires

Chapter 6 Doubts and Desires T for Teen 1,307 words

"Yuuri I have to leave for a while on a mission. Don't do anything stupid while I'm gone okay?" These were his parting words.

Yuuri knew then, without a doubt… that he was longing for his Wolf. It wasn't natural, it was an abnormal and convoluted desire. He had never been gay and for his whole life he believed it was unacceptable. Thanks social standards.

Never before had he seen Wolfram in any light other than his friend, but after the separation began he missed all the little things. The way Wolfram would look at him with caring glances. How they slept in the bed together. Even when Wolfram teased him by calling him a wimp.

How he had not known he was feeling these things? Yuuri was at a loss for explaining this to himself. It had been a whole week before he had given in to the thoughts that drove him insane. He now knew what horrors his male mind could come up with.

They could be such dirty things… feelings, flesh, desire, lust, s-sex… even need. Something as simple as need was now more carnal and Yuuri tried hard to not think of how Wolfram 's perfectly slim and muscled body felt when he hugged him, how he smelled, how his lips looked when he smiled at him.

He never even knew he'd noticed that. He never realized the images burned into his mind. He didn't realize that subconsciously he was aware of how beautiful Wolfram's body was and how it moved while he trained. Why were these feelings making him sick?

While alone, Yuuri somehow turned his feelings into himself being sick. How had something so naturally plutonic become so twisted in his mind? He couldn't understand and so he vomited, he shook, he didn't sleep, he cried and he loathed himself. Nobody could know, that was his plan.

They still realized though. His facade was laughable, how could he hide weight loss and sleep deprivation convincingly? Smiles didn't cut it so he no longer smiled, he didn't talk much, he didn't humor the residents of the castle or argue uselessly…he just did what they wanted during the days and slept in a miserable fetal position at night plagued by his own shame.

He'd stopped vomiting after days of isolated misery, his stomach hurt too badly and he realized he was breaking his promises by getting so ill. He was doing something stupid and he couldn't die because Wolfram would be hurt. It didn't matter that he wanted to die really badly, feeling that it was the only way.

Wolfram had been away for around seven weeks when his brothers, worried about their king, sent him a message telling him to return as soon as possible and that is was an order. They wouldn't say why, or he might do something reckless in his hurry.

Yuuri was miserable and lying in his bed looking at the ceiling. It may have been the middle of the day, but it didn't matter. He was still waiting and still in pain.

Wolfram arrived two days later and was rushed into the castle by his two brothers.

"What the hell is this about? Why am I here?" He didn't notice that they were leading him towards Yuuri's room as he tried constantly to stop and talk to them.

"It's Heika." Wolfram stopped struggling.

"What's wrong?" They were soon in Yuuri's hearing range.

'_Where's Yuuri now?'_

He heard Wolfram say, his tone happy but also concerned. He now knew Wolfram had heard of his sickness somehow.

'_He's in his room, but he's not talking to anyone recently. You might have trouble._'

Wolfram didn't know yet just how 'sick' he really was. Yuuri flipped over and buried his face into his pillows. He hoped to help at least delay the confrontation.

It was barely a minute later when he sensed a presence and he looked up from his place in the pillows. He stared at Wolfram, who was standing in the doorway with his face sad yet graced with a small reassuring smile.

He was beautiful.

"My brothers said you've been ill… won't you see a doctor? Are you okay?"

He'd been avoiding seeing a doctor because he wasn't truly ill, he was just wasting away somewhere between depression and infatuation. He shook his head weakly, fighting the urge to walk over and hold Wolfram, he didn't even want to think of hugging him, it hurt too badly.

Yuuri stood up out of his bed and grabbed a bucket nearby and felt awful that Wolfram had to watch him as he was. He shook and vomited for several minutes. It was impossible to feel anything platonic for Wolfram anymore.

When he came up he was too ashamed to look at Wolfram as he wiped his face off. Wolfram was probably looking at him with disgust, Yuuri was sure of it.

Wolfram walked up to Yuuri and put a hand gently on his shoulder to comfort him but it didn't help. If anything it made it worse as he recoiled.

"Please don't t-touch me Wolf." Wolfram bit his lip and made Yuuri look at him, his worry etched into his face so obviously Yuuri felt even worse for the fact that he worried him… and that all he wanted was to kiss Wolfram right then and there.

When had he ever begun to think such a horribly wrong things? When had he questioned how wrong they truly were? He wasn't supposed to even consider anything like that. He couldn't remove his face to look away from the blonde.

"What happened while I was gone Yuuri?" He spoke in a gentle voice that made Yuuri hurt inside. Yuuri swore if he loved Wolfram any more than he already did, he would simply melt and die of frustration.

"I need to tell you something," he said while swallowing his fears "it's important. I'm s-sorry that it's hard to tell you. I'm just scared to I guess. I-"

"Did someone fucking **hurt you**?! I'll fucking **kill them**!" It was pure concern and anger that radiated from Wolfram. Yuuri shook his head violently.

"No. It's about you sort of…" Wolfram froze.

"Yuuri, if I did something to hurt you, I-"

"You didn't, it's my fault. All my fault." Yuuri looked away and sat on the edge of his bed. "I h-have to come straight out with it, so please don't hate me."

"I could never hate you." Wolfram sounded quite offended by this.

"Even if I said I was really a horrible person? Even if I told you that I've been keeping a secret? Even if I said that secret was that I have feelings other than friendship towards you?" Tears ran down Yuuri's pale and sickened face. "I t-think I'm in love with you Wolfram. I think I always have been and just didn't realize." He finally looked up to see Wolfram's expression expecting disgust or laughter. Maybe both.

What he found was tears running down the blonde boy's face and a gentle smile. Wolfram sat down next to Yuuri and hugged him closely. Yuuri, without thinking, hugged him back; this made Wolfram tighten the hug slightly, pulling him ever-so-close to his body. Yuuri felt the warmth and comfort as it soothed him. His nausea went away.

When Yuuri coughed and yawned Wolfram sighed. Yuuri was about to pull away, but Wolfram stopped him.

"You are so very, very silly Yuuri. Don't you know I love you too?" These words made Yuuri feel absolutely blessed and extremely light headed. He didn't respond verbally but instead nuzzled into Wolfram's neck.

"Let's go to sleep for now…" Wolfram said quietly, looking for all the world like Yuuri hadn't just confessed that he returned his feelings. "…I won't ever reject you Yuuri." He added even quieter. Yuuri felt himself nod slightly as they lay back slowly onto the bed

Still nowhere near night, they both relented and fell asleep holding each other. Yuuri hoped he would feel better soon. Not for himself, but for the one he loved.

Ooohhhh, right in the feels! :3

Lots of love to my readers 3 Thanks for the views!


	7. Snoring and Self-Esteem

CHAPTER 7 **Snoring and Self-Esteem** T for Teen 1,902 words

Yuuri slowly climbed into bed and began to do what he normally did at night. Think.

The kingdom was doing relatively well other than a few disruptions along the border which Gwendal said he would sort out soon. Greta was doing well in her studies but to his chagrin was also taking an interest in Annisina's 'projects.' He shuddered slightly at the thought.

Yuuri was somewhat relieved as he began to fall asleep. He had been able to stay safely on his side of the bed for quite a while, maybe he could get to sleep. Not.

'Zzz Zzz Zzz Zzz' Wolfram began to do his normal soft snore which would be alright, but it normally signaled what was coming next. A split second later Yuuri was kicked out of the bed, harshly. He fell but was able to brace for impact since he knew it was coming.

_Is it really necessary for him to kick me out of bed? I mean I know he doesn't like me, but it's no excuse!_

Yuuri pouted and decided that since he still heard 'Zzz Zzz' from the bed, he might as well sleep on the floor. Again. That never helped his back any.

"Hey wimp, what the heck are you doing on the floor?" Yuuri didn't answer as he woke up slowly. He looked up at Wolfram and stood up. He simply ignored the blonde and walked to his closet to get his clothes for the day.

_I'm sorry Wolfram. I'm too weak to last a night in bed with you._

Without a word he walked out of the bedroom and headed straight to the baths leaving Wolfram upset and confused.

Wolfram was still in the room and began grabbing his clothes now.

_Why is he acting so distant lately? He's really making me worry. _

Wolfram didn't run out the door, because that would be inappropriate. Chasing after the king inside the hallways was very improper, even if he wanted to catch him before he left. So in the end it wasn't like he was running, but it sure as hell was the quickest casual walk in history.

_Dammit Yuuri, you're going to talk to me one way or another._

Yuuri had just sat down into the warm water of the overly-large bath. It was comforting, especially to his poor back. He was startled by the sudden appearance of Wolfram though. He normally tried to finish before Wolfram started. It was too embarrassing to be in the same bath as him.

Yuuri grabbed his towel and got out of the bath, intent on changing and leaving. Wolfram walked over to him with long strides that Yuuri assumed meant he was angry.

"Look Yuuri, I-" He paused as Yuuri tried to sidestep him and move out of his way. Wolfram grabbed his bare shoulders and made him stand in front of him. "Why are you avoiding me? What did **I** do?" Yuuri looked down at the ground finding a tile that suddenly seemed more interesting than anything else in the room.

Wolfram wasn't sure how long they stood there as he lost his patience more and more. Yuuri was completely unresponsive and continued to look anywhere _but_ his face.

"Yuuri," he spoke through gritted teeth "why aren't you looking at me? I care about you and you're shoving me away." Yuuri suddenly looked up at Wolfram with a mixture of sadness and anger in his eyes. He pushed Wolfram's hands off of his shoulders and walked away with three simple words.

"No you don't." Yuuri dressed quickly and left the room while still adjusting his jacket. Wolfram knew he wouldn't be able to see Yuuri for the rest of the day between both of their responsibilities. He cursed at this fact and reluctantly bathed by himself.

Wolfram ended up leaving training early to the relief of his soldiers. (He made a note to punish them later for being so lazy.) It normally wasn't in his nature to be so clingy… Okay maybe since Yuuri came it was, but still! He was ready to find his wimp and give him a piece of his mind. He wasn't getting away this time.

He found Yuuri speed-walking through the hallway and constantly looking around as if he was avoiding something. Wolfram internally screamed knowing that it was him. He ran after Yuuri who saw him and began to full-out run away.

Wolfram cursed his brother under his breath for training the young king to run so fast. It was difficult to keep up but they soon ended up at a dead end in the castle. Yuuri, knowing he had nowhere to go, decided to try and about-face to get past Wolfram. Yeah right.

Wolfram, being the trained soldier that he was, grabbed Yuuri's arm as he tried to pass and pushed him against the wall. He held Yuuri still by the shoulders and glared at him. For some reason the raven believed he was staring into his very soul.

"Answers. _Now_."

"Wolfram, let go of me." Wolfram stared at Yuuri and his eyes started to water but his grip didn't loosen.

"Is that an order?" Yuuri wasn't sure how to respond, but he didn't want to be held up like that so he nodded sharply. Wolfram slowly let go but blocked him from running away.

"You still need to answer me. I can't just let you walk away from this. King or not, you need to be responsible and tell me why you're avoiding me."

"In short? Because I can't be near you anymore. I'm sorry."

"S-sorry? SORRY?! You can't be serious! Are you breaking up with me? Is it something I did?" The look in Yuuri's eyes led Wolfram to believe that it _was_ something he had done. "Whatever I did, I'm sorry. I would do absolutely anything to make things better between us."

Yuuri looked at the ground and tried to sidestep Wolfram. The blonde, after stepping in front of him to block him (twice) let him pass. Yuuri walked away slowly and was only four or five steps away when Wolfram turned around and glared at his back.

"Why do you hate me?! What did I do? Just tell me! WHY CAN'T YOU SEE THAT I LOVE YOU DAMMIT?!" Yuuri whirled around and glared right back at Wolfram before his eyes softened and lost all anger.

"Because it's not real." He said this in a whisper which Wolfram barely heard, but it was enough to drive him mad.

"What? What makes you think that it isn't real?! How can you say I don't love you?" He shut his eyes tightly to try and keep away the tears. "I love you **so** much Yuuri, so much that it hurts. I love the way you smile, the way you laugh, even the way you act when you're being a wimp. I love how you're kind to everybody, but I just don't get why you stopped extending that same kindness to me. What did I do to make you hate me?"

"…I don't hate you." Wolfram blinked a few times and looked at Yuuri wondering if he had heard correctly. "I don't… You can't make me hate you."

"Then why Yuuri… Why can't you accept my love for you?"

"I can't accept what isn't freely given. You can't just love me, not after I randomly slapped you and took away your freedom. You have to spend so much time with me and I can see how upset if makes you. I don't get why you don't just leave. Is it pride? Is that it?" Wolfram reigned in the need to hit Yuuri.

"I. LOVE. Spending. Time. With. You." He spoke through gritted teeth. "I LOVE everything I do with you, and if I EVER seem upset it's because _you_ don't love _me_! Not the other way around! I stay with you because I love you and if you can't love me, then-" Yuuri didn't let him finish.

Yuuri pulled Wolfram by the shoulders and made his head practically slam into his chest. He held Wolfram close and hugged him as tight as he could. Wolfram could hear Yuuri's heart beating fast and he felt his heart beating fast as well.

"Wolfram, I love you. I've _always_ loved you. At least that's what it feels like to me. My Wolf, the one who yells and kicks me off of the bed, the one who calls me names and the one who is so much stronger than I'll ever be. You're gorgeous, you're amazing, and you're kind-hearted. I always feel- no, **felt** like you didn't love me. There isn't much about me to like after all."

Yuuri relaxed a bit when Wolfram, who was kneeling since he had been pulled against Yuuri, hugged him around the waist. Wolfram couldn't believe his ears or his eyes, or any other sense for that matter. Yuuri had said he loved him, he had complimented him and he was holding him… and he felt so warm and comforting.

"There is everything to like about you, why else would I worry about you cheating on me?" Yuuri ran his right hand through the strands of Wolfram's blonde hair and noted how soft it was.

"As if I would cheat on the most amazing person I've ever known." Wolfram looked up at Yuuri and saw sincerity which almost made him cry, but not out of sadness.

Wolfram stood up and put his forehead on Yuuri's, making their lips come very close to touching. Wolfram spoke slowly letting his warm breath blow over Yuuri's lips.

"I'm not that great wimp." The smell of Wolfram's breath was so sweet Yuuri wondered if it was his natural scent or if he had some sort of toothpaste.

"You're right. You're better." Yuuri's lips boldly pressed against Wolfram's and they both had to lean on each other as they felt their knees go weak from the kiss.

It didn't last too long, five seconds at the most, but it was one of the best things they had ever experienced. The feeling of having the one you love, all to yourself and not having to share your moment with anyone else. It was, in a word, amazing.

When they pulled away from each other they both still hugged each other close. There wasn't a doubt that they loved one another, but each of them couldn't help but wonder why.

"Wait… I kick you off of the bed at night?" Yuuri laughed out loud at the fact that Wolfram had _just_ realized what he said.

"And you snore."

"I do not!" Yuuri laughed and grabbed Wolfram's hand, intertwining their fingers together lovingly.

"Let's just agree to disagree." Wolfram might have argued, but his hand was tingling from the warmth and kindness in the simple gesture. Later rumors would spread seeing as the maids saw them holding hands in the hallways. Joy.

Okay, so shameless promotion time :D  
Idk how many of you have looked at my story I L-Love him? But it's almost over… bittersweet really. I'm really thankful for all of my readers and reviewers and just to let you know, it makes me feel special. ;P

Anon: …you're a real beggar today aren't ya?

If you think so, then DIE ANON!

Anon: Eep! I don't do requests! *runs away*

Get back here you little *****!

R&R


	8. Disguise and Deception

CHAPTER 8 Disguise and Deception Rated: T for Teen

It was a normal day in Annisina's lab, so of course explosions were going off and someone was sent to investigate and evaluate the level of danger it posed to the castle. Wouldn't you know it, it was Wolfram.

"Annisina, what in Shinou's name are you-"

"NO!" A pink burst of sparkles and what looked like a cloud shot out at Wolfram before he could so much as move. Annisina's assistant Moon face-palmed at this turn of events. "Dammit Wolfram, why did you have to come it before we… could… clean… WAHAHAHAHAHA OMG get a mirror!"

As much as she was annoying Wolfram right then, he became worried and felt a bit off, so he went to the nearest mirror. The only problem was he wasn't looking back at himself. Nope. He saw a girl with ample breasts, long pink hair, yet keeping his green eyes. He wasted no time expressing his opinion after he looked down and saw his daintier-than-normal hands.

"What. The. FUCK!? I'm going to kill you!" Moon sighed rather than being afraid of him.

"You've been exposed to some magic, blah blah blah, you're a girl for an unknown amount of time, yadda yadda, you have two choices." His eye twitched (quite adorably) as he waited for her to finish. "You can tell everyone or tell no one until it wears off… OH I KNOW! Use this to your advantage! You could _totally_ flirt with Yuuri and see if he likes you as a girl!"

Wolfram's face had an obvious 'WTF' look on it, but then he thought about it. What better way to know for sure if the wimp was cheating on him with anything that had breasts?

"Yeah, okay… but you better find a way to reverse this or I'll kill you!" Annisina waved him off but nodded as Moon pushed I'm out of the room. "Oh, and you might want to change clothes."

Wolfram looked down and saw his *coughhercough* shirt was showing her midriff due to the breasts lifting it. Shit. He held down his shirt and had almost reached 'his' room, when he realized that he shouldn't go in there… Well, if Yuuri wasn't there he might be able to sneak in.

He opened the door slowly and froze when he/she (maybe just she for now) saw Yuuri look up from a book and smile. Wolfram glowed for a moment at the kind smile before he realized it wasn't for him, it was for _her_.

"Oops, sorry!" Weird, girls' voices were weird.

"No it's fine. Are you lost?" *ding goes the light bulb* OPPORTUNITY

"Yes. Would it be too much trouble for you to help me figure out the interior of the castle? I get lost so easily." Yuuri put down his book and nodded, walking towards the door with a smile on his face Wolfram held back a frown.

"No, I'm not really busy. What's your name?" She wanted to scream 'Wolfram' but had to hold back.

"…Melody?"

"Is that a question or an answer?"

"Melody. My name is Melody." They both laughed a second before Yuuri motioned for her to follow him. Well, at the very least this will be interesting.

They had walked and chatted for almost two hours before they finally ended up in the garden. Wolfram had almost slipped up three times, CURSE YOU TEMPER!

They sat on a bench and Yuuri smiled at Melody.

"Wow, I don't know why, but I feel really comfortable talking to you. Are you sure we haven't met?"

_Here's my chance!_ Wolfram thought.

"No, but maybe we could… get to know each other?" She batted her eyelashes and felt like an idiotic whore as she leaned towards Yuuri, pressing her breasts together.

She didn't get the response she was dreading/hoping for, this was certainly confusing.

"H-Heika?" Yuuri didn't object to the title this time. Wow.

"Don't get the wrong idea. I thought we were becoming friends, but I'm not interested in you… like_ that."_

"But I thought you liked girls… Am I that ugly?" Flirting mode level up!

"No, I mean yes I do like girls," Melody was fuming inside "but I have someone I like. I can't change that." Melody's face turned almost purple and she inwardly screamed.

"Okay, look. I know it's none of my business, but who do you like? You can trust me, I won't tell anyone!"

_Aside from myself of course you cheating wimpy-_ Her thought process was cut off as Yuuri looked up to the sky.

"It's a long story, but perhaps you know about my accidental proposal to Wolfram? I didn't love him, or even like him. It was an accident." Tears threatened to pour out of Melody's eyes, but she held them back… damn it was hard for a girl not to cry.

"And?" She managed to speak in an even tone.

"And even though that accident happened, I'm glad it did." Melody's eyes almost bugged out of her head.

"Glad?" Yuuri nodded to the pink-haired girl beside him.

"I fell in love with him." Melody bit her lip as it began to tremble.

"Whe- How-"

"It just happened, I don't know when. And how or why? I'm not sure. People everywhere comment on how attractive he is; but even though they are right, it's what's inside that I fell in love with. Kind, strong," he smirked a bit "stubborn."

"O-oh?"

"Yep. I love him, and… Wha-"

Yuuri had turned to look at her eyes and saw them watering slightly. He moved a bit closer before Melody jerked away, he still moved forward. He kept staring at her eyes and then blinked before frowning.

"Melody… I can't… I mean, you… what the hell?" Yuuri stood up and crossed his arms with a blush spreading across his face.

Before long a small amount of blue glow began to surround him after his face had grown a deeper red. Maybe anger or embarrassment for some reason, Melody had no clue.

"Y-Yuuri?"

**"You. What happened? I… Yuuri is incredibly confused, and for that matter I am as well. You attempt and succeed at deceiving your king?! Fiancé or not, the one he loves or not, JUSTICE WILL- what? I-I…"** The maoh shook his head, having some sort of internal conflict. He then dropped to his knees and his hair shortened revealing a Yuuri with ruffled feathers.

"Yuuri, what-"

"Stop Wolfram, just stop. I stopped because that course of action was pointless; I'm the one who spoke… you only listened."

"But how-"

"Your eyes." Yuuri looked up at Wolfram as he steadied himself and began to blush. "You are the only one who can have such beautiful eyes, only my Wolf." It was the blonde… er… pinkette's turn to blush.

Melody moved to try and kiss Yuuri but Yuuri pulled away. At first Melody was hurt, then she realized that she was in fact still Melody, and not Wolfram.

"Oh."

"Don't worry about it; I just want my first kiss to be with the fiancé I know and love. I love you Wolfram," and that would have been sweet, but of course he had more to add "but how the hell did you become a girl?!"

A certain girl popped out of the bushes with some sort of gun-looking thing and twirled it around her finger.

"I can answer that."

"Annisina? What happened?" Yuuri was worried now, Annisina and/or Moon being involved was _not_ good!

"Ah, he got hit by the pink stuff, but no worries I have the reversal thingy… Moon made it, I don't remember the name." She shrugged and fired it at Melody who soon became Wolfram once more.

Yuuri poked his face once and then, when his hand was slapped away, gave Wolfram a huge hug. What's cute and blonde and pink all over? Wolfram.

"Sweet! My plan worked! Della owes me 100 cupcakes!"

Moon was rejoicing, not realizing that she was heard by a certain grateful daughter of a certain two fiancés who Annisina had left alone in the garden. They had taken advantage of this and were kissing like there was no tomorrow… Then again, when Wolfram's brothers found out, there might not be.

Ehehehe he heeeehhhh *sigh* sorry I haven't been 'on the ball' as one might say, I've been busy. But hey, we all love new chapters right?

*cricket cricket*

Right?

Moon: JUST SAY THE LINE!

Right. *clears throat* for those of you who do not know, or wish to be reminded, Moon and Della are property of Della AKA TheMoonAndStarsLove. That's right, she owns herself, there's no law against that! … well there is on this one island I went to where this-

Moon: Shut-up. Where are my cupcakes?

Della: Here.

Moon: AWESOME! *noms all the cupcakes*

*whispering*

Those are Anon's aren't they.

Della: A-yep!

You're not going to tell her, are you.

Della: A-nope!

*sigh* Poison = Bad  
Della, when will you learn?

Della: After the apocalypse?

*elongated sigh*

\R&R


	9. Embarrassment and Ecstasy

CHAPTER 9 Embarrassment and Ecstasy MATURE

"Wolfram… you're so pretty…" Wolfram's face turned pink as he turned over in the bed to look at Yuuri.

The black-haired king was fast asleep and Wolfram sighed. He wondered if he had imagined Yuuri saying anything but Wolfram said nothing. He scooted a bit closer to the young king and was suddenly grabbed around the waist.

"I… you're so prettyyy…" Yuuri held Wolfram close to him and snuggled into his chest. Poor Wolfram was a flustered mess.

"I… Y-Yuuri?" Yuuri didn't respond other than breathing heavily in his sleep and clinging to Wolfram.

As much as Wolfram wanted to hug him back, he knew it had to be a mistake. As painful as it was to admit, there was no way Yuuri thought he was pretty, or liked him that way at all. He wasn't going to take advantage of this. He wasn't! He did. He hugged Yuuri back as a lone tear fell down his face. He believed that this chance may never come again.

The next morning Yuuri woke up in Wolfram's arms. He thought about the ways he might verbally freak out but seeing Wolfram's content face he suddenly wished he could stay like that forever. Why was Wolfram so attractive? He was a boy! A male!

Yuuri held back a groan so as not to wake the sleeping blonde. Yuuri snuggled into the warmth and took note of how soft Wolfram's skin was… wait, skin? Yuuri jerked to the side and realized that his legs had been intertwined with Wolfram's and his pants legs had rolled up.

He backed away but immediately missed the comfort of the other's embrace. Wolfram then woke up also missing the warmth and comfort. The blonde didn't realize the whimper he let out as he woke up. Yuuri regretted leaving the bed, but it was already day-light and if he didn't get a move on he'd be in trouble.

Yuuri stood up and brushed himself off. He began to walk to his closet when he heard Wolfram's half-asleep voice.

"Y-Yuuri?" Yuuri froze in place.

"Yes Wolfram?" Wolfram shook his head; Yuuri was acting like nothing had happened. Maybe it didn't.

"Nothing." Yuuri shrugged and began to change clothes. Wolfram bit his lip and then decided to take his chances.

"Yuuri?"

"_Yes_ Wolfram?" Yuuri was a bit confused as to what Wolfram was trying to say.

"Do you like me?" Yuuri dropped the shirt he was about to put on and turned around to look at Wolfram's serious face.

"Of course I like you Wolfram, why wouldn't I?" Wolfram bowed his head and clenched his fist with the sheets wrinkling underneath him.

"I didn't mean it like that Yuuri. I meant to ask how you feel about me. Personally." Yuuri sighed; it was too early in the morning for this. He left his shirt on the ground and turned to Wolfram. He leaned against the wall as he spoke.

"I think that you're kind, and strong. I think that you are a good soldier and an even better friend."  
_I also think that you're pretty._ He silently added.

Wolfram looked at Yuuri with confusion, and then he hung his head again. That wasn't what he had wanted to hear. Yuuri, being the sensitive person he was, walked over to the bed and sat down next to Wolfram hanging his feet over the edge.

"What is it Wolf? Do you feel alright?" Wolfram stiffened and then simply let out a sniffle and shook slightly. Wolfram wondered why he ever bothered to get his hopes up.

Yuuri hesitated before putting a hand on Wolfram's shoulder only to get it shrugged of rather roughly. This startled Yuuri and made him worry more. Wolfram turned and wanted to glare at Yuuri, but he also didn't want him to see him cry.

"I don't need you to like me Yuuri. You _like_ everyone. You even like people who have tried but failed to kill you and said sorry! I… Just leave me alone." Wolfram shivered and Yuuri saw a tear fall on the hem of Wolfram's nightie/dress. Yuuri couldn't stand it; Wolfram was _not_ allowed to cry.

Yuuri threw his arms around Wolfram's shoulders and pulled him close. Wolfram's face went into Yuuri's bare chest and he blushed when Yuuri rested his chin in his blonde hair. He was going to say something but Yuuri didn't let go, if anything he held him closer.

"Wolfram, would you rather I hate everyone? I'm not that type of person. I don't openly play favorites, but…"

Wolfram, who was somewhat curled up and uncomfortable nodded and adjusted his arms to hug Yuuri's waist. He waited to see if Yuuri would object, but he didn't so Wolfram snuggled and tried to hold back the tears. He tried to imagine that this 'hug' meant something, but knowing that it didn't only made his tears come faster. Yuuri moved his right hand to stroke Wolfram's hair soothingly.

"Let me tell you something right now okay?"

Wolfram tried to respond but to his embarrassment all that came out was a sob. Soldiers weren't supposed to cry, they were supposed to be tough… but right now he wasn't a soldier, he was a love-stricken _child_ who wanted nothing more than his love to be returned.

"Wolfram I'm sorry. I'm sorry because I'm not that good at showing my emotions."

Wolfram wanted to agree with him, maybe even call him a wimp, but his noises were muffled by Yuuri's warm chest… that was now wet with tears. Wolfram wondered why Yuuri wasn't pushing him off, or saying that the wetness was uncomfortable, or doing something else remotely wimpy.

"Wolfram, I don't just like you like I like everyone else, I _like_ you like you, and it might be a like closer to love. I just don't know."

There were too many 'likes' in that sentence. It took Wolfram several moments to try and piece together the meaning of it, but he was getting a headache from the tears. Yuuri rubbed his back slowly in circles.

"Wolf. If you have to cry, then don't hold back. I'm not going to judge you or anything. Just let it out."

Wolfram felt like a child. He felt like a 10 year old toddler who had just learned the saddest thing ever. The tears just gushed out and he sobbed into Yuuri's chest unabashed. Yuuri said nothing.

Yuuri maneuvered them carefully so that he was able to lean against the back-board of the bed to support their weight. Yuuri pulled a blanket over the top of them to keep them warm. Yuuri held Wolfram for a long time before he said a single word.

"Sorry." Wolfram choked and seemed like he was running out of tears.

"W-wimp." It was a clear word, but it was spoken very softly and muffled due to Wolfram's face being buried in Yuuri's abdomen.

"I am sorry… and I am a wimp." Wolfram coughed a couple of times before his eyes began to close, feeling incredibly heavy all of a sudden. "Wolfram, I'm so sorry."

Yuuri snuck out of bed and grabbed a towel. He dried himself off and tugged his discarded shirt over his head so that he could look presentable. He stuck his head out of his room and motioned to a guard who hurried over immediately.

"Yes your majesty?"

"Could you please inform Conrad that Wolfram and I will not be coming out of the room this morning and we would like to eat breakfast in here if possible?" The guard saluted and walked away. Yuuri smiled and sighed once he was gone. At least that was one problem taken care of.

He went back in the room and walked back to the bed quietly. He looked at Wolfram's tear-streaked face before he shut the curtains to keep the light out. Wolfram was asleep; now snuggling up to a pillow that he probably thought was Yuuri. The young king kept himself from chuckling as he slid back into the bed.

Wolfram, _his_ Wolfram… He had made him so sad. It was unforgivable. What had brought the sudden emotion on? Yuuri hadn't the faintest idea, but he was going to make it better. He was going to show Wolfram he l-l… loved him.

He couldn't effectively deny it, not to himself. The blonde who showed no signs of his true age held the much younger maoh captive, and not just from the strange engagement. Yuuri slid closer to Wolfram, trying to get him to cuddle with him instead of the pillow.

He ended up having to pick Wolfram's head up and put him on his chest. Maybe being so bold was impossible when they were both awake, but he'd be damned if he couldn't snuggle now! Yuuri brushed his right hand over Wolfram's forehead, moving his bangs out of his face.

This action revealed his beautiful eyelashes. Yuuri smiled, even if he couldn't see the beautiful green orbs he could still look at the peaceful face on display for him. The small nose right above the plump pink lips that looked delicious a-

Yuuri's cheeks turned a deep red, he was just thinking about kissing Wolfram! Why didn't that feel wrong in his mind? Dammit love was complicated! Wolfram stirred and Yuuri gently rubbed his back as he woke up.

"Hey sleeping beauty, rest well?" Wolfram blushed at this and slowly nodded his head as he sat up.

"W-what time is it?" He yawned adorably and Yuuri couldn't help but grin.

"A bit past breakfast time, but- oh no you don't! You're staying _right here_."

"But, I have work to do, and so do you! You aren't planning on spending all day in here and slacking off are you?"

"Sort of, but not by myself. You're staying too… and it's not slacking off, I'm doing something much more important than paperwork." Yuuri looked at Wolfram and smiled. "I'm making sure you're okay."

Well that did it. If there was a creature that lived on the color pink and it was starving, it would have gotten full just by looking at their faces… okay, worst analogy ever, but still!

"…You're serious aren't you?" It was more of a statement, but Yuuri nodded anyway.

"Someone will bring us breakfast to eat in here, and we can spend the day resting. Or talking if you want."

"I think that actually might be a good idea."

Wolfram yawned again and began to lie down, but then he hesitated. Yuuri laughed and lay down first before pulling Wolfram half on top of him to snuggle. Not that he was upset in the least, but Wolfram was surprised that Yuuri took the initiative.

"So… do you want to talk about anything?" Yuuri was hoping for a particular question to come up, and lucky him, it did.

"Yuuri, I know you said that you liked me, but I love you and want to stay with you. I can't deny it a single bit, and I can't help but wish you would feel the same way."

"Hmm? Your wish has already come true." I took Wolfram a full minute to get what he meant by that.

"Wait, what?"

"I love you Wolfram. No ifs ands or buts about it."

"I… I don't know what to say."

"Then don't speak until you want to." Yuuri buried his face into the top of Wolfram's head of hair and gave a small smile. "Just know that I love you." Wolfram nodded. Five minutes later he spoke again.

"I think it's your turn. You know, to ask a question or say something."

"Can I say anything?"

"I don't see why not."

"In that case I'm going to say something incredibly greedy and selfish, but Wolfram… don't ever leave me. Don't ever love anyone else. Stay with me forever." This stunned Wolfram so he was unable to speak for a bit before he lifted his head and looked Yuuri in the eyes.

"I'll stay as long as you want me here Yuuri."

"Mm… that's forever you know." Wolfram gave Yuuri a half-smile, still tired even though he was pleased immensely by the turn of events.

Yuuri moved his head to the side a little and ran his right hand through Wolfram's hair again. It was obvious Wolfram liked having his hair played with. Yuuri's hand stopped at the back of his neck and he pulled Wolfram gently forwards while lowering his face. He pressed his lips hesitantly to Wolfram's, half waiting for rejection and half hoping for a response.

Wolfram did eventually back away, but only to touch his lips while he was stunned and wondering if what had just happened had actually happened. He sat up and looked at Yuuri's confused yet loving face. It was too good to be a dream, and if it was… he never wanted to wake up.

Wolfram leaned towards Yuuri and bent his neck so that his blonde hair was hanging a bit due to gravity and tickling the double-black's nose. This time Wolfram took the initiative, he kissed Yuuri and put a bit more pressure into the kiss this time.

Yuuri was slow at first, but then his lips opened slightly and began to move against Wolfram's in a smooth motion. It was better than either of them could have imagined, kissing the one you loved set off fireworks and yet gave you this numb and tingly feeling you couldn't shake if you had wanted to.

Arms were wrapped around one another, tongues came in to play, and bodies were held close but not so much that it was too intimate. Simply snuggling and making out at the same time. Well, it _might_ have worked… had Yuuri not run his hands down Wolfram's back and subconsciously begun to hike up his night dress.

Wolfram didn't notice until his underwear was exposed and he felt a draft on his legs. He backed up and pulled down the hem of his pink gown with a blush. Yuuri's eyes suddenly held a spark of something akin to passion.

"Wolfram, are you hiding from me?"

"N-no… I just… No."

"Then why are you so worried? You don't have to take off your underwear or anything… not if you don't want to." Yuuri added the last part as an afterthought accompanied by a blush. He began to tug on Wolfram's sleeve to get him to take it off, Wolfram had never looked so nervous.

"I-It's embarrassing."

"We've been in the bath together before Wolfram, sometimes without towels in the water. Why can't I see you now?" Wolfram couldn't come up with a good reason, not unless he wanted to tell Yuuri he was afraid of rejection.

He still wasn't sure if Yuuri wanted a woman more than he would want him. He may love him as a person, but his body? An entirely different thing. If only he knew how beautiful he was to Yuuri and everyone else with eyeballs.

"Wolf. Take off your clothes." It was said almost huskily, as if the maoh had come out but it was all Yuuri. Wolfram shivered and removed his gown before lying down on the bed.

Yuuri found it adorable that Wolfram's blush wasn't confined to his face and in fact spread down part of his chest. He absently traced the outline of the blush with the tip of his finger so gently it tickled Wolfram who luckily wasn't ticklish at all… And the sky was purple.

"Ah… heh… Yuuri s-stop!" He lasted all of a second before laughing and squirming away from the touch.

Sensitive skin, duly noted in Yuuri's mental 'Wolfram files.' He continued to look at Wolfram's skin even though he had let go for the time being. Wolfram squirmed under his gaze.

"Y-you don't need to stare. It's embarrassing."

"But, why wouldn't I? You're just so beautiful Wolf. So pretty." Yuuri leaned into a kiss and only broke it to take off his pajama shirt.

They then had the warm sensation of their bare chests touching while they lay on the bed. It was enough to drive Yuuri insane and make him actually _need_ to feel more of Wolfram. Anywhere really, it didn't matter; he just somehow knew he wanted _more._

Yuuri ran the palms of his hands down Wolfram's chest until he reached his abdomen and he ran his fingers along the well-defined muscles just underneath the skin. As he did this he felt something harden against his thigh. Oh.

They both blushed once they realized what had just happened. Neither said anything but Yuuri got up and looked at Wolfram as he slowly took his pants off. Wolfram was beginning to think Yuuri was teasing him. Had he asked he might have been informed that he was 100% correct in that assumption.

Yuuri climbed onto the bed again and lay down on top of Wolfram so that his legs were together and separating Wolfram's. When he let his weight settled down some Wolfram found out that Yuuri was just as hard, if not harder, for him.

"Y-Yuuri, I… isn't this a bit fast?"

"Ah… if you want to stop I won't force you, but I just have a feeling you want this." Yuuri just _had_ to go and do the meanest thing he could do right then… and yet the best.

He moved his hips upwards, grinding forwards against Wolfram making the blonde bite his lip to hold in the sound he had been close to letting out. Yuuri ground against him again making him gasp and Yuuri's breathing become a bit more labored.

"Don't hold back Wolfram, I want to hear your voice."

"B-but Yuu-riii-iiii!" No arguments were tolerated in bed. Not in this bed. Bodily contact in just the right places made sure of that. "W-wh-what if someone… Mmm… hears uh… us?"

"Sound-proof walls. Gunther once told me that they were magic or something."

"R-really?" Yuuri nodded before pressing his erection down onto Wolfram's with increased weight. "Y-Y-YUURI!"

Yuuri began to jerk his hips in a fast and instinctive motion; Wolfram began bucking against him as well, only increasing the pleasurable pressure. They were soon so close to completion they both wanted to move and yet wanted to stop for some reason.

"Nnggh… A-Ahhh… Y-Yuuri-hee!" Yuuri seemed to gain a bit of stamina every time Wolfram said something or made a noise, moans seemed to be the most effective.

Both to keep from stopping, and to increase the pleasure yet a bit more, Wolfram lifted his legs and hooked his ankles together around Yuuri's waist. This simple move pulled them closer together, and closer still when Yuuri fell against the bed.

Wolfram's back was pressed into the bed as well as Yuuri's knees on either side of him. They moved to their own rhythm, lost to the world around them as they forgot how to think. Yuuri sometimes threw in a sporadic move or jerk of the hips that made Wolfram crazy, and Wolfram sometimes let out little mewls that made Yuuri want to make him every bit his.

Yuuri could feel Wolfram coming closer to the edge as his arousal jerked a bit even through his undergarments; Yuuri was quite close as well. Wolfram looked like he was about to scream out his pleasure, but instead Yuuri swallowed his scream and turned it into a moan.

They held each other's mouths captive as they rode out their orgasms together and arched their backs. They couldn't breathe even when they broke apart, it was just too much. They instead held each other until they could, and once they did Yuuri let out a tiny laugh.

Wolfram was suddenly very self-conscious. What was funny? As if reading his mind, Yuuri simply answered the unasked question.

"That was incredible. I couldn't help but laugh because the thought of being with you just makes me so happy." They snuggled some more, completely forgetting about their soiled undergarments as they fell asleep.

Lovely laundry for the maids eh? Ah well, they'd love it, frikkin gossips :3  
Okay, so someone asked me how I write and if I plan out my chapters. Yes, yes I do. For this chapter I simply wrote a note to myself at the beginning;

A self-conscious and embarrassed Wolfram, an admiring and loving Yuuri, and scene with Yuuri telling Wolfram he's beautiful - make it Mature.

That's really all I wrote for this one. Sometimes they are more detailed, but for one-shots they tend to be short and sweet. :D

Sorry to those of you who noticed, I haven't kept the beginnings all consistent in the way I write the titles rating and all that jazz, but I have been using my alliteratory skizzils! (Skills with alliteration) Hope you don't mind all that much.

Oh, and another thing… They get their breakfast delivered to them later by Gunther who forgets to knock and almost dies of a nose-bleed. Then Wolfram's brothers make Yuuri (almost) die for doing 'something' before marriage. Yeah, fun stuffs but I was too lazy to write any more. Sorry.

Thanks for all your lovely messages and reviews, you make me feel special! …and sometimes embarrassed at how much of a gutter mind I have o/o

R&R


	10. Worry and Wonder

CHAPTER 10 Worry and Wonder M for MATURE… _really_ Mature :P words 3,816

"Yuuri, just tell me! I can take it! I need to know!"

Wolfram was standing in front of Yuuri in their room with his hands on his hips. Yuuri stood with a solemn expression on his face and refused to say anything. In a way that a child would, Wolfram stomped his foot on the ground angrily.

"Why won't you answer me? I asked you why you don't want to be with me! Why can't you just tell me?"

"Wolfram, don't worry about it." Wolfram didn't move to let Yuuri pass him. His anger didn't lessen either.

"How am I not supposed to worry about it? My fiancé hates to share a bed with me, hates to touch me, and hates to talk to me about our relationship… It's like we're strangers!"

"We're not strangers." Wolfram scoffed and his arms fell from his hips to hang limply like how Yuuri's already were. Yuuri seemed really calm during this, but inside he felt nothing but pure angst and turmoil.

"We might as well be. You can't even tell me why you don't like me! How is that fair? None of it is fair Yuuri, not one single bit of it. _You_ proposed to _me_ and if that wasn't enough, you made me fall in love with you!" It was true, every word of it, and yet each syllable stung Yuuri painfully.

"…"

"Yuuri, I've said this all before! This is the last time I'm going to ask you!" Wolfram was beyond exasperated; he was also sad and desperate. This was in his tone and his expression.

His rage was fading and being replaced more predominantly by a certain air of depression. He clenched his hands into fists as he stood in place and stared Yuuri right in the eyes, begging him to answer him and daring him not to.

"Why don't you want to be with me? Is it really because I'm a boy? Is it because I'm older than you? Is it because I'm not good enough? Because I get angry easily? Because you think I'm ugly? Just tell me!" During his every question Yuuri's heart cracked a bit more.

"It's because I _can't_ Wolfram." _Not because I don't want to_. He added in his head unwilling to say it aloud.

"What do you mean you can't?! I'm your fiancé; you couldn't find anyone more willing to be with you! No unless you paid some whore, and even then he or she wouldn't, _couldn't_ love you like I do!"

Yuuri looked at Wolfram with what was interpreted as pity when he began to shed a single tear as he thought of Yuuri being with someone else. Someone who he loved more than him.

"You're crying." Yuuri was about ready to cry himself, but he held back. He didn't want to betray his feelings.

"Really? I hadn't noticed." Although it was meant to be angry, his new tears and the fact that he turned his head away, made it sound much less so.

Yuuri slowly lifted his thumb over to Wolfram's face to brush the tears off of his cheek, giving him time to pull away. He didn't and Yuuri ended up wiping a streak away only to have it replaced by another soon after.

Wolfram weakly put his hands on Yuuri's chest to push him away, but the attempt was half-hearted at best.

"D-don't touch me… I-I don't want someone who hates me to touch me." Yuuri bit his lip before he extended his fingers to wrap around the side of Wolfram's face as he rubbed his cheek to brush away more of the now constant tears.

"Then it's a good thing I don't hate you." Wolfram lost all strength to push him away when his other hand also rose to the other side of his face and wiped more tears away.

The blonde dropped his hands a few inches before lightly grabbing Yuuri's shirt in an attempt to hold him still... So that he wouldn't leave, if that was what he had been planning.

"You c-can't say you don't hate me. Y-you won't answer a single question I've asked you, and y-you won't so much as-"

"Come here." Yuuri pulled Wolfram a step closer, still holding his face.

Yuuri's palms moved back around his neck as he ran his fingers over soft blond hair. They move up until Yuuri had his fingers through Wolfram's bangs and was stroking his eyebrows with his thumbs ever so gently.

"I'll answer them, but you'll hate me for my answers. You say you can take it? Fine." Yuuri let go of Wolfram's head and walked to the bed slowly, dragging his feet to take his time getting there.

He sat on the bed and leaned against the headboard, looking at Wolfram sadly. He waved for him to come closer and so he did, walking much quicker than Yuuri had but not anticipating the answers he would get.

"You shouldn't worry about it because I would never leave you in the first place, not unless you left me. I hate sharing a bed with you because it's torture to be so close and yet so far. I hate to touch you because every time I do I want to touch you more. I hate to talk to you about our relationship because I'm scared of what you'll say when I tell you the truth. That I love you.

"I hate that I proposed to you because it was an accident, I wish I could have waited and done it on purpose. Avoided confusion and pressure. I don't want to be with you because I would only be a burden. You being a boy has nothing to do with it, nor does your age or your temperament. Not good enough? Funny. If anyone's not good enough it's me. Ugly? How could you even think for a _second_ that you're anything other than the most beautiful being in the world? I can't be with you because I love you too much."

Every question answered easily and openly, yet Yuuri looked unusually tense. Not like his usually wimpy and straight-forward self. He was being hesitant and reluctant to make eye-contact.

He was waiting for rejection. He was waiting for Wolfram to call him a pervert or clingy or a wimp. He was waiting for Wolfram to call off the engagement because he was angry at him for being so slow to tell the truth.

"R-really? You aren't just… you don't hate me?"

"I love you." Wolfram shed several more tears but they weren't from sadness. They were from joy.

Wolfram leaned over Yuuri and put his head on his chest as he gave him a warm hug just under his shoulders. Yuuri didn't hesitate to wrap his arms around Wolfram as well, his fingertips loosely intertwined to help him hold the blonde closer. Wolfram's head popped up as he looked at the young king with a tiny smile.

"I love you too. Nothing could change that, nothing anyone could say or do." Yuuri's back slid down some so that his face was closer to Wolfram's.

Their noses almost touched and Yuuri's lips were only a breath away from his. Wolfram's hands around Yuuri's back gently clenched the cloth as Yuuri's hands moved up closer to his shoulders.

"Can I kiss you Wolf?" He spoke against his lips.

Wolfram shivered. Did he even have to ask? Wolfram barely nodded before Yuuri pulled him closer and let the skin of their lips touch for the first time. The nerve endings that were plentiful in their lips tingled with a sensation Yuuri could only describe as fireworks. Having never seen fireworks, Wolfram related it simply as pure magic.

A minute later they took two seconds to breathe before Yuuri's hands pulled Wolfram down by his shoulders and began to devour his lips. Yuuri's smooth lips slid over Wolfram's plump tantalizing ones, moving slowly at first before gaining more energy. When Wolfram pulled his face back with a blush Yuuri let out a shallow and unsteady breath as his hands gently rubbed Wolfram's back.

"Wolfram, let me love you. Let me hold you forever and never let you leave my side. Please forgive me for my weak wimpy self. I love you too much to let you go."

Wolfram whimpered and nodded slowly, his vision hazing over due to the sensation of Yuuri having one hand between his shoulder blades and the other near the base of his shirt. The feeling of Yuuri slowly flipping him over and holding him close.

Yuuri opened his mouth slowly right by Wolfram's and devoured his lips. Wolfram couldn't help but let out small moans even though he tried to hold them back. His arousal began to prod at the thigh Yuuri held between his legs.

Yuuri licked the seam of Wolfram's lips causing Wolfram to buzz with excitement as he gasped and opened his mouth willingly. Tongues swirled around each other and sweet tastes were swapped. The sweet taste of Wolfram became so addictive that Yuuri began to explore every bit of his mouth, barely letting Wolfram move his own tongue.

Wolfram could barely do much other than submit to the pleasure of Yuuri's administrations both to his mouth and from his hands that were slowly moving around to his front. Yuuri backed away from Wolfram's mouth leaving a trail of saliva between them for a short amount of time before they could catch their breath.

Yuuri's vision was clearly that of lust and desire which only made Wolfram's heart beat faster, and the blood go straight down under. Yuuri unbuttoned Wolfram's outer shirt with ease and Wolfram moved his arms up limply to help Yuuri get it off of him.

"Wolf… I can't… I can't stop feeling like I don't deserve this, that I don't deserve you. Like you wouldn't want me." He honestly still believed that it was too good to be true, that the one he loved couldn't, _wouldn't _love him back.

"H-h-how can you say t-that." Wolfram quickly jerked his hips and bit his lip to prevent a yelp of pleasurable pain as his very hard arousal rubbed against Yuuri's still-covered thigh. "S-see?" He asked breathlessly. "I-I want yo-ou…"

"G-gah… I-if you do that then…" Yuuri held Wolfram's hands above his head and intertwined their fingers as he lifted his hips. Half for the revenge he felt needed to be dealt and half to make it so Wolfram knew he felt the same way.

Yuuri slowly lowered his hips so that he was sitting on Wolfram's incredibly hard arousal and moved downward, grinding at a torturously slow level that drove them both quickly insane. The blonde's head jerked to the side and a small bit of saliva trickled out of his mouth as he panted and squirmed helplessly, wanting to escape for some reason but at the same time wanting more.

He wasn't sure if he was grateful or incredibly angered when Yuuri stopped grinding and lifted his hips again. Seconds later he quickly decided 'grateful' as Yuuri squeezed his hands and rubbed his own hard-on against Wolfram's letting him know for the first time that Yuuri was just as hard, if not harder, for him.

"Gh-ghnn nnhhh ah, ah! S-sstop… don't… Nnnn…"

"W-why? Why w-would I-hiii stop?" Yuuri continued grinding relentlessly as they panted and made noises neither of them thought they could. Mewls and moans coupled with erratic breathing, it was like a symphony made for just them, by them being together.

Yuuri's pants felt tighter than they ever had before as his member began twitching and aching, begging for release that he still denied it. He was almost certain Wolfram was close too if his uneven gasping and shaking were any sort of sign. It was too soon, he wasn't going to let it end. Not yet.

He lifted his hips from Wolfram's leaving the blonde moaning and nearly crying from the loss. Yuuri let go of his hands to attempt to remove the blonde's shirt, but this wasn't the best idea honestly. Instinct and desperation paired together tended to lead to poor decisions.

Wolfram's hands went straight for his member and he began rubbing himself through his pants, completely unable to hold himself back. Yuuri, almost angrily, grabbed his hands with one of his and held them above his head. Wolfram shook, his head spinning out of control as he lost yet another thought process. Luckily it wasn't the thought process that enabled speech.

"N-nooo, I-I need to-"

"If you give up now we can't do anything else. We'd have to stop, I don't want to stop." Yuuri's voice was low and husky causing Wolfram to almost die as more pressure built up in his abdomen. Yuuri had to brace Wolfram's legs apart with his knees to keep him from wiggling to help himself cum.

"P-please Y-Yuuri, I-I'll do anything! I s-swear, j-just let me c-cum! I c-can't go on!" Yuuri barely listened, he simply restrained the one he loved and began to pull off his undershirt to reveal his pale white chest.

"I promise you'll like it more if you wait. Waiting's half the fun."

Honestly it was torture for Yuuri too, he just wanted to grind and/or hump Wolfram, move all over until he was able to release his seed any way he could. The only thing helping him hold out was the guilty pleasure he got from seeing Wolfram beg for it, it made him feel in control. It made him feel wanted, _needed_, and most of all, loved.

Wolfram's shirt was off and he seemed to be calming down, coming down from the total high as he was able to relax a tiny bit, no longer constantly feeling the pressure of Yuuri making contact with his member... That wouldn't do at all.

Yuuri pressed his palm firmly on the large bulge in Wolfram's pants and rolled his hand around a few times with different amounts of pressure, easily stimulating him back into full ecstasy. He only stopped when Wolfram jerked against his hand again, still trying to hurry to the end. Skipping all Yuuri wanted to do and finishing too soon.

"Nope, none of that."

"B-bu-but Y-Yuuri, AAAHHH sss-soOoo g-good… nnn p-please?"

"No." Yuuri was pulling Wolfram's pants off and releasing him from the confines of the fabric. As his arousal straightened out and was only restrained by the thin fabric of his underwear, he could only pant and let tears and sweat run down his face.

"Please please please please please!" He began breathing out the word quickly and repeatedly as he panted and his face flushed a red color that rivaled his kiss stung lips. Yuuri marveled at the beauty before him, the beauty reserved only for himself.

"Shhh." Yuuri knew it would be the easiest if Wolfram was turned on as much as possible. Research after 'stumbling' upon some websites told him that much, and he didn't intend to be the uke. Not on anyone's life.

Wolfram's back arched as Yuuri slid Wolfram's hands under the pillow above his head and used both hands to release himself from his own confines. He gave Wolfram a look that clearly said 'try to cum and I'll stop you, no matter what' and so he didn't try again. Not purposely anyway, not for a while.

Yuuri pulled his pants down and soon move his hands back up to Wolfram's chest. He began to rub his small pink nubs that were already hardening and showing how round they could be. They perked up and became more sensitive as Yuuri moved his thumbs over them smoothly in circles.

Yuuri slid his hands up and cupped Wolfram's cheek with his left hand before putting his right hand over his lips. He slid three fingers into his mouth gently and let Wolfram open his mouth for him. Wolfram moaned around his fingers knowing _exactly_ what they were there for. He was eager for the new experience, but not as much as Yuuri was.

He wanted to say something, but he couldn't talk around the fingers in his mouth. It wouldn't have worked very well.

Yuuri pulled a pillow from the side to prop up Wolfram's hips as the blonde ran his tongue around Yuuri's fingers getting them nice and slick for what was to come. Yuuri finally pulled off Wolfram's underwear making him gasp and release Yuuri's fingers from his mouth.

"N-now? Ah!"

He immediately put his first finger on Wolfram's virgin circle and began to lube the exterior before he pressed it in slowly. Wolfram's hole began to twitch around his finger as he tried to relax. His hands flew up and he clung to Yuuri's back, his fingers digging into the fabric as Yuuri moved his finger back and forth, around in a circle searching for the place he knew would make Wolfram the happiest.

He couldn't find it and ended up putting another finger inside of him and grew harder (if that was even possible) imagining something larger inside the tight muscles. He twisted his fingers and Wolfram opened his mouth as he saw stars. He hit it nearly spot on.

"THERE! D-do it again! P-please!"

Yuuri found his bundle of nerves and began to massage the surrounding tissue as Wolfram's hands fell to his sides and he grabbed the blankets with twitching fingers. His legs move upwards and wrapped themselves around Yuuri's waist as the Raven scissored his opening, preparing him even more.

"Y-Yuuri I-I'm ready… please…" Yuuri pressed his fingers against his prostate roughly, torturing the poor yet oh-so-lucky blonde to the point of no return. "YYYYUURIIII! STTTTOOOOPPP!" He said stop, but he meant 'more' because that's what he wanted. Pain, pleasure, it was all the same then.

He regretted the words even more when Yuuri pulled his fingers out and wiped them on the sheets. Yuuri stroked the side of Wolfram's face with his clean hand as he pressed the tip of his suddenly freed arousal. Wolfram vaguely wondered when that had happened but forgot all about the question once Yuuri began to penetrate him with the arousal that was much larger than Wolfram had imagined. Even in his greatest (and most explicit) dreams.

It was painful, yet somehow not quite as painful as how hard he was and that coupled with how much he really wanted Yuuri inside of him... he needed more. He tried to move and wiggle himself in more when Yuuri suddenly hit close to his prostate making him jerk upwards quickly and sheathing Yuuri fully and causing himself pain.

Yuuri on the other hand couldn't even think straight enough to remember that his Wolf might be in pain. Yuuri couldn't help but feel ready to explode as he watched his member disappear between Wolfram's cheeks.

"G-gods Wolf… y-you're s-so tight…"

His arousal was being squeezed from all sides, it was like nothing he had ever felt before and he just wanted more… that didn't mean he was about to leave Wolfram out though. He wanted him to feel good too.

Yuuri grabbed Wolfram's arousal and pressed his thumb into the slit on the tip as he wrapped his other fingers around it and massaged it gently. This coupled with Yuuri beginning to thrust against Wolfram's prostate and forcing Wolfram's hips to snap up and jerk into his hand was enough to send him nearly screaming.

"Ya-yahh Yu-Yuuri! M-muh m-ore nnnNNN!" Yuuri was happy to oblige as he was also nearing completion and wanting more.

He began to jerk Wolfram's member up and down extremely quickly with added pressure. If he could just-

"YYUUUURRRIIIIII!" Yep.

Wolfram came. Hard. His back arched high off of the bed in an almost inhuman… er in-demon manner of flexibility. His walls clamped down around Yuuri's member and he managed to slam against Wolfram's prostate a few more times to help him cum some more before he himself came to completion.

He had let go of Wolfram's member once he had started to cum and leaned over him further the moment he stopped coming. He wrapped his arms around the back of Wolfram's shoulders and clung to him desperately as he buried himself in as far as he could before he came.

"Wwwwwolfffffffff…" It was moaned so gently as he was lost in his ecstasy.

Wolfram felt his warm cum shooting deep inside of him and coating his insides as his arousal twitched while releasing his load. It was so warm and it simply felt like he was full of Yuuri, like they had truly become one and nothing could separate them.

Yuuri jerked slightly as he still rode out his orgasm. He buried his face into Wolfram's neck by his shoulder, his lips pressing against his sensitive flesh. It was almost a kiss, but it didn't have enough force to really be one.

Wolfram was exhausted, even though he had a high amount of stamina, and even though he knew Yuuri had been doing most of the work if not all of it. He had never felt so complete in his life, like if he died right then he would be happy.

"Don't say that," Yuuri mumbled telling Wolfram he must have said that out loud "if you leave me I'll never forgive you. I love you too much." He yawned and nuzzled into Wolfram's chest happily. Wolfram didn't think he had any more of the ability to blush left in him, but he was wrong.

"Y-Yuuri, don't go to sleep… you need to get out… y-you're still inside of me."

Yuuri didn't respond and Wolfram was still pinned to the bed, unable to remove himself as Yuuri's fluids began to leak out around his still-embedded member. It tickled.

"Yuuri?" Yuuri's breathing was slow and even indicating that he was indeed asleep. "Really?"

Though his tone was exasperated, he gave the sleeping boy a loving smile. He belonged to Yuuri and Yuuri belonged to him. What could possibly be wrong with that?

And then Wolfram woke up… LOL jk, that would be WAYYY too evil of me to say XD  
I wrote this chapter to attempt to have the hopefully-best-so-far-chapter of COTM in order to bribe my best friend to write another chapter of her story.

I hope it worked out well for the rest of you too, even if it was mostly lemon.

Moon: What. The. HECK are you talking about?

What? It was!

Moon: Yeah, but that's all anyone really cares about reading! Right Della?

Della: *drools in the corner*

Moon: Della? *no response* DELLA!?

Della: *snaps out of daze* Seventeen squared! Wait, what? *Moon and author face-palm*

What do you like the most about the story?

Della: …all of it?

*fist pumps* Awww-right! I feel special! :3

R&R


	11. Chapter

I'm only going to warn you once. Don't read this if you can't stand sad stories, if you hate angst, if you for any reason might want to kill me after reading this chapter. There is no lemon, it is rated T for teen, but it is also rated S for sadness. I was depressed when I began typing, so no comedy Fan-Fiction this time. I cried, and I'm the author. You have been warned.

Also, alliteration-y titles are done for now. I doubt I can come up with many more.

Chapter 11 No Title words: 2020

Wolfram was standing on the railing. He was looking out over the gardens with tears misting his eyes. Yuuri just got there when he was about to jump.

"WOLFRAM!"

"S-stop. Go away Yuuri. I hate you." The words from the blonde's mouth were whispered, but as Yuuri ran closer he heard them clearly enough.

"Wolfram, don't do it!" Yuuri was starting to cry now too. "Please don't jump! You could-"

"Die? That would be better than this."

"Wolfram no!" Yuuri stretched his arm out towards Wolfram as he leaned forward and toppled over the edge of the balcony.

His tears flew up towards his ears as he fell through the air with one whispered word.

"Goodbye."

"NO!" Yuuri ignored the calls of Wolfram's finally arriving brothers. He dove off of the balcony and grabbed Wolfram by the back causing him to jolt in shock.

"Y-Yuuri… you idiot!" Those were the last words Wolfram said before they reached the ground together.

Yuuri hit the ground first. He had managed to flip so Wolfram was on top of him and therefore got the least amount of damage. He actually stayed conscious long enough to see Yuuri's broken and bleeding body and he looked at his face. Wolfram screamed in agony, on Yuuri's face was a sad smile as if there to say 'I'm sorry.'

Wolfram felt his own pain, he was bleeding too. He passed out on top of Yuuri.

Wolfram awoke on a bed in Gisela's healing room. His every move was painful but he was able to move enough to see around the room. His big strong brothers both had eyes swollen from tears; Gunther had probably already left from crying too much. But why were they… oh.

Wolfram choked and began to sob, catching the attention of his brothers and Gisela.

"Wolfram!" Conrad jumped up at the sound of his 'voice.'

"Lie back down, you need to rest!" Gisela was having trouble holding him down now.

"W-where's Y-Yuuri?" Everyone froze and Gisela looked down. Wolfram paled. "Where's Yuuri?" He said with a softer and much more depressed tone.

"Yuuri Heika is still asleep." Wolfram was infinitely relieved, he had thought he was- "But he might not wake up Wolfram. He won't move." Wolfram struggled to get up again, tears running down his face.

"Let me go! I need to see him!"

"Wolfram! Sit down this instant!" Gwendal was very angry and his tone even frightened Conrad who wasn't on the receiving end. "I can't believe what you did, nor can I tolerate such actions no matter what the reason!" He then sighed. "I'm glad you're safe though… had Yuuri not jumped-"

"I never wanted him to jump! I didn't care if I d-died, he shouldn't have either! He shouldn't have-" Gisela shocked everybody by slapping him across the face.

"Don't you _ever_ say that. Life is precious Wolfram, nobody should throw it away." She hissed.

"But…" Wolfram hung his head in shame and began to sob harder. "I want to see him… I need to see Yuuri."

"Let him go." Everyone looked at Conrad. "He has a right to see him you know."

"But Conrad!"

"No buts! I'll help him get there; his majesty is just next door. It's not a marathon." Wolfram choked on his tears and nodded.

"T-thank you b-brother." Conrad gave him a sad smile. As happy as he was to be called brother, this was still not a happy moment.

Wolfram collapsed against the bed Yuuri was on once he saw him. He was shaking; he couldn't stand to look at him. Even with Gisela's healing magic he was not doing well at all. According to Conrad he had been seconds away from d-death.

"Y-Yuuri… Yuuri!" Wolfram buried his face into the sheets by his side and bawled into them. Conrad left to give them some privacy. "Yuuri I'm sorry! I-I swear I never meant for this to happen! W-why did you have to go after me?! Y-you idiot! W-why couldn't you just let me die?"

He choked against the blankets and muffled his distraught voice into the fabric. His wounds were hurting, his head was pounding, but all he cared about was apologizing to someone who couldn't likely even hear him.

"Yuuri I'm so sorry… I lied you know, I don't hate you! I love you so much that when you said you couldn't be with me, I… I thought it was the best thing to do. Please forgive me! Please don't die! Please…" Wolfram lost his ability to speak as he cried relentlessly into the mattress.

He only stopped several minutes later when he felt a weight on his head. He held onto the mattress and still had his eyes shut tightly.

"I'm not leaving Conrad, Gwendal, or whoever you are… I'm s-staying here. Got it?"

"Y-you better." A voice croaked.

Wolfram's head shot up and almost knocked the hand off that was already limply lying on his head.

"Y-Yuuri?"

"P-present." He coughed and tried to smile but failed miserably.

"Yuuri, I… Yuuri!" Wolfram grabbed Yuuri's hand and held it in his hands as it lost its strength to remain atop his head. He buried his face into the back of his hand and cried some more. "Why did you jump? Tell me why you did something like that?"

"W-why? That's easy enough," Yuuri's voice was strained and Wolfram felt bad for being the one to make him talk, let alone for being the one who did this to him "I can't live without you. How was I su-supposed to let you die?" Wolfram choked and coughed as Yuuri tried to squeeze his hand reassuringly.

"If you can't live w-without me… if that's true then why did you say-"

"Someone told me something… they said if I loved you I would get both of us killed. Turns out it almost happened either way, huh?" He coughed in what was supposed to be a laugh.

"T-that's stupid! W-why did you listen to them?!" Yuuri shrugged and looked at the ceiling.

"It was stupid, mostly because I knew I already loved you. _Love_ you. Foolish right?"

"Y-you i-i-idiot!" Wolfram began to cry again and he felt Yuuri trying to pull him closer even though he was so obviously weakened.

"Yeah. I'm an idiot. Sorry." Yuuri tried his best to hug Wolfram, and Wolfram him, but with their wounds it was nearly impossible.

"Don't do that ever again."

"I won't if you won't." Wolfram nuzzled his face against Yuuri's chest before pulling back with an apology when Yuuri winced and started bleeding again.

"I-I'm sorry!"

"Wolfram." His voice was very serious, even as strained as it was.

"Y-yes Yuuri?"

"Go get Gisela."

"R-Right!" Running at a decent speed was hard when your whole body was on fire.

Gisela and the others were ecstatic that Yuuri had spoken, but at the same time horribly upset that his wounds had reopened and that his voice was getting harder to understand with each word. Wolfram _was_ going to be banned from the room, but Yuuri wouldn't allow it.

Gisela had told him that it would stress him out to have Wolfram in there and be dangerous, but he was adamant that Wolfram could never hurt him. Those words hurt Wolfram the most; he still felt that it was all his fault. Why did he jump? Why did Yuuri follow him?

Yuuri was able to speak, finally able to move his lips and have noise come out. But like a child, he refused to talk to anybody until he could see Wolfram. The blonde had been pulled away when he had a sudden pain jolt through his entire body.

Gisela had pulled him away because seeing Yuuri in pain while he slept had caused Wolfram to cry uncontrollably. Doing so reopened his wounds that _had_ been healing. When Yuuri had awoken he couldn't find Wolfram anywhere and he was getting quite upset. Conrad and Gisela refused to listen to him, even when he practically _ordered_ them to let him see Wolfram.

"P-Please!"

"Yuuri, we can't do that right now. He needs his rest." Conrad wasn't even attempting to call him Heika. Not anymore.

Yuuri was desperate; he was going through all of this pain for the one he loved. He couldn't find himself regretting it, saving him, despite all that happened. Yuuri closed his eyes and let out an extremely un-manly wail of pain.

"I-I want to see WOLFRAM!" He began to sob uncontrollably. Gisela looked worriedly to Conrad who sighed. This was no way to treat their king, but if he left the room he would only get worse.

Wolfram was in a separate room. He couldn't get out of the hospital bed that Gisela had him strapped to. He was feeling better, but he couldn't help but feel the desire to get out. To go to Yuuri.

So what if they said leaving the room might kill him, he wanted to see the one he loved. To see his Yuuri. He just knew that Yuuri wanted to see him too.

Wolfram nearly ripped the skin off of his arms as he finally freed himself from his bonds. He vaguely was aware that he was bleeding onto the floor as he stumbled down the hallway towards Yuuri.

"T-That's it!" Yuuri struggled to sit up and, to the horror of those present, managed to.

"Yuuri! Lay back down!" His hair lengthened and he began to float out of bed.

**"No. I will do as I please."** The Maoh was hovering slowly towards the door, but every few seconds he staggered and a small puddle of blood fell to the ground.

"Get back here r-" The Maoh barely acknowledged them as he held them in place with his magic. He didn't have time for them.

A blonde boy, bleeding and battered, shambled down the hallway. He leaned against the wall for support as he tried to head for Yuuri's room. The world was spinning; he felt his life-force slipping away. All he could think, was he wanted to see Yuuri.

A Raven-haired demon, panting and floating while glowing blue, wandered towards Wolfram. Slowly. Yuuri could barely see through the Maoh's eyes, but he knew he would find Wolfram. He just knew it.

They each rounded a corner and their eyes locked. Green eyes met with slowly-returning-to-normal-black ones.

"Y-Yuuri?" Wolfram croaked.

"W-Wolfram!" Yuuri yelled hoarsely.

They both ran for each other, and by ran I mean stumbled and tripped as they continued to bleed. They met in the middle and grabbed each other in a hug as they leaned against the wall to steady themselves.

Yuuri moved forward and kissed Wolfram before all coherent thought left his mind. Wolfram kissed him back, but was losing energy quickly. They slid to the ground and backed apart from the kiss. Yuuri wanted to say something, so did Wolfram. They barely noticed the puddle of their mixed blood that they were sitting in.

Neither said anything, they just stared at each other with sad eyes before whispering the same thing at the same moment.

"I love you." Light faded to dark, vision faded to black. They saw no more.

The others found them all too late. Don't you know it's impossible to change fate? The predictions of evil will always come to be. The lovers were dead, don't you see? The others begged Gisela to save the young ones.

"Don't you know it's impossible, to heal with so much lost blood?"


	12. In Being Wimpy

In Being Wimpy T for TEEN

Wolfram… he was amazing. Yuuri knew he could never find the right words to describe the blonde, but he was unable to say any of them to him anyway.

Whether it was because he was a wimp or because he was afraid, he had no way of telling. He figured it was probably both though. He would often catch himself thinking about Wolfram at the most random moments, and as these thoughts came more and more frequently he couldn't help but admit it to himself.

He loved his fiancé.

He denied it aloud. In fact he would give any excuse he could, but they weren't the words he wanted to say.

He didn't want to say 'boys can't love boys' he wanted to say 'I love you no matter what your gender.' He didn't want to say 'it was an accident' he wanted to say 'I'm glad it happened because now I can keep you with me.' He really didn't want to say 'I don't like you like that' he wanted to scream 'I love you!'

Yuuri buried his head in his hands at his desk. He couldn't look at anymore paperwork; tears were pulling at his eyes. He couldn't stand looking into Wolfram's beautiful eyes and getting lost in them, or looking at his lips as he spoke and wanting nothing more than to stop the words from coming out with his own lips.

It was awful. He was an awful person. He was the worst, wimpiest, most selfish and worthless excuse for a Maoh to have ever existed. He couldn't keep this up any longer but what was he going to do? He always told himself 'today I'll tell him for sure' but then when the time came it turned into an 'I can't do this!'

"Heika. Why a-" Yuuri looked up wearily at Gwendal who lost all desire to chew him out for not working as he looked at his expression. Yuuri gave him an obviously faked smile.

"Sorry Gwendal, do you think I could take a break for today?" The stoic man nodded, his breath caught in his throat. It had been a long time since he had seen Yuuri cry, and he hated not knowing the reason behind those tears. "Thank you."

Yuuri walked down the hall with a solemn look unbefitting of his usual character. A couple of maids he walked by almost dropped the things they had been carrying when he didn't smile and greet them like he always did. He didn't notice.

Today was a particularly bad day. Today was the anniversary of a day on earth that he hated in particular and wished he could forget.

There was a girl. A stupid _stupid _girl and he somehow got it in his head that he liked her. After several weeks of simply being nice to her, opening doors and such while becoming her friend, he pulled her to the side in the hallway.

He gathered up all of his courage and told her he liked her and asked her if she would go out with him. She shoved him away from her, asked if he was serious, called him an idiot, and told him she didn't like him that way at all. She never so much as spoke to him again and ended up moving away soon after.

Maybe that was part of the reason why he was so afraid, but he couldn't blame the girl. He wasn't a very likable person. Would Wolfram ever leave him though? Like, actually just pick up and ignore him forever?

Yuuri shook his head to dispel the thoughts as he opened the door to his room. _Their_ room. He bit his lip as he crawled into the bed without bothering to change out of his uniform. Everything sucked.

Yuuri woke up groggily to the sound of someone calling him a wimp who slept through supper and worried everyone or something. He knew who it was without looking though.

"N-Not a wimp." Yuuri internally cursed at the crack in his voice. Had he been crying in his sleep? His eyes and throat hurt as if he had.

"Yuuri? What's wrong?" Wolfram's tone had changed from that of anger to concern in all but an instant.

"Nothing." Wolfram didn't believe him for a second as he buried his head into the pillows.

The blonde flipped Yuuri over and held him from rolling away. Yuuri knew he shouldn't be surprised at the strength of the trained soldier, but he still was. Wolfram was looking him in the eyes, green orbs into black ones surrounded by irritated redness.

"Yuuri," he breathed "what's wrong? Tell me what's wrong…" Yuuri squirmed a bit but was unable to get out of his grasp.

"P-Please let go of me." Wolfram let him go and he was glad Yuuri didn't turn away from him. "Thank you." His voice was cracked but it was starting to become clearer as he woke up some more.

Wolfram didn't press him to say anything else, but instead sat down on the bed after removing his boots. Yuuri spaced out awkwardly when Wolfram absently tucked a stray blond hair behind his ear while looking at him.

Why did he have to be so perfect? He could just be sitting there doing nothing but looking at him and still manage to render him speechless. Wolfram looked at him with concern, he seemed like he really cared; he always gave the impression that he did. In all probability he did, so why couldn't Yuuri bring himself to say anything?

"Wolfram, why are you staring at me?" The blonde looked at him sadly, it broke his heart.

"Can't you tell me what's wrong? I know that you don't like me, but I _am_ your fiancé until you say otherwise and I have the right to know why you're upset." It's true, he did. "But you know that's not the only reason I ask." Wasn't it though? Wouldn't he just leave him if he told him? "Tell me." Well fuck.

"Can you promise me something?"

"What? Why do I…" He sighed. "What is it Yuuri?"

"Promise you won't ever leave me?" At Wolfram's stunned gaze Yuuri's heart began to sink. "I know it's a selfish request! I'm well aware that you have every right to live your own life without-"

"Yuuri!" The double-black shut his mouth. "I don't know why you're asking me this, but I promise. I'll never leave you unless you tell me to. Okay? Is that all you were worried about?" Wolfram seemed a bit bothered that Yuuri thought he would leave him.

"No." Now Wolfram was even more lost that he had been before. "I just…" Yuuri sat up and swallowed a squeak that threatened to come out. "I don't know how to say it so I'll just say it, I really like you Wolfram and I felt like if I told you that you'd leave and I really don't want you to leave so please stay with me and forgive me for believing that I'm in love with you!"

He said this all in one rushed breath so he had to take a few deep breaths afterwards while he watched the blonde's face. Wolfram was just stunned as the words sunk in, then his lower lip twitched and his eyes began to water.

"Are you serious?" He clenched his fist in the sheets unconsciously. That was what _she_ had asked too. "Y-you idiot…" Yuuri felt like he wanted to die. "Why on earth would I need to forgive you for finally telling me how you feel? I love you too you big wimp."

Yuuri's eyes shot up from the spot near the ground he hadn't realized he was staring at. Did he just hear correctly? If he was to judge by the way Wolfram was giving him a kind smile he would say yes.

Yuuri lifted his arms but hesitated before he could put them any closer to Wolfram. Wolfram sighed and opened his arms with his sweet smile that Yuuri knew he would always love.

Yuuri slowly pulled Wolfram into a warm embrace. After a few seconds of just holding him he pulled him closer as if to keep him from ever leaving. He could feel Wolfram's heart beating against his chest nearly in time with his own.

He never wanted to leave the warmth they were sharing. Ever.

Okay so I'm sorry I haven't updated this in, like, FOREVER, but I have a reason! I have a new story I'm working on! To make it up to you I'll post another chapter today. One that is nothing but a lemon. Some of you will like it, or at least I hope.

R&R


	13. Of Drugs and Lemons

Of Drugs and Lemons M for MATURE

Grabbing his arms in one hand and pinning them above his head Yuuri stared at Wolfram.

"Y-Yuuri, we can't…" Wolfram was fidgeting his legs restlessly and squirming under his gaze.

"And why not?" Yuuri took Wolfram's lips into his and kissed him wholeheartedly before backing up slightly upset that he had not gained entrance to his mouth.

"B-Because you don't want this… it's the drug… we've both been affected…"

"I'm not sure I care. I just want you… I want _you_ Wolf." Yuuri used his free hand to un-tuck Wolfram's shirt and lazily stroke his abdomen with his thumb.

The blonde bit his lip and jerked away from the gentle touch. He wasn't sure he wanted to resist, but… he couldn't stand it if Yuuri did something he'd regret.

"Don't do that to your lips Wolf, they don't deserve that." Yuuri licked his lips to stop him from biting them and it worked. Too well.

Wolfram gasped at the tingling sensation and Yuuri dove in at the first chance he got. Wolfram moaned into the kiss and sort of wished he had his hands free to push Yuuri away. The drug was getting to him but his willpower was still much stronger than Yuuri's… yet he still was getting uncomfortable in his lower regions, and only from a kiss and some gentle touches at that!

Yuuri moved his hand up and unbuttoned Wolfram's shirt bit by bit from the bottom. He moved slowly until he unbuttoned the last one by his chest and released Wolfram's mouth, letting a string of saliva snap between them as he backed away.

"Yuh… Yuuri, s-stahh… please stop…" Yuuri didn't stop, he ghosted his lips across his neck and stopped at his collarbone making him shiver as he blew warm breaths on his skin. "Yuuri, please don't doooAAHHH! N-Nnnngh!" Yuuri bit down on his neck and sucked hard before releasing and licking the tender spot to sooth it as he marked the blonde as his own.

Yuuri used his free hand to un-tuck Wolfram's shirt and lazily stroke his abdomen with his thumb. Was jerking around making all sorts of noises, most of the resembling whimpers and all of them sending heat straight to Yuuri's arousal.

The young Maoh moved down and thought for a second about pulling his shirt off, but then the blonde would escape. Somewhere in his mind Yuuri realized that if he used the word 'escape' it meant that Wolfram didn't want this, but that part was smothered out by the 'thoughts' coming from his other head.

"I don't care if you think it's the drug, but if you do then you're wrong. I've loved you for a long time but I've been too much of a wimp to say it. I love you Wolfram, and that won't stop just because this eventually will." Yuuri pinned Wolfram's wriggling legs apart with his knees and he leaned down to look at the blonde's zipper.

Wolfram's half-lidded eyes snapped open as he saw Yuuri slowly reaching for the zipper. He jerked his hands free and managed to stop Yuuri from getting too close.

"N-no! Please don't! I-Ica AHH! Gnnnn!" Wolfram's hand flew to his mouth as he bit down on one of them to stop his voice from screeching out.

Yuuri had abruptly decided to rub his erection through his pants, only managing to make the pain more unbearably intense. He only stopped when Wolfram gave up fighting and began to jerk his hips against his hand.

Yuuri backed away and smothered Wolfram's mouth with his own, letting the blonde wrap his arms around his neck as he pulled down both of their pants swiftly and smoothly.

He was becoming tired already but he wasn't about to give up. Somewhere in his mind he screamed 'this is wrong, I want it but Wolfram doesn't! It's rape!' and yet he didn't stop. He ground his hips against Wolfram's several times before freeing the blonde's hardened member and cupping his balls with his left hand.

He released Wolfram's mouth long enough to hear him scream out in pleasure. He put the fingers of his right hand into his mouth and wiggled them around while trying to get them wet and after they were, he wasted no time preparing the virgin hole before him.

He returned to kissing Wolfram to try and keep his mind off of it as he looked for that special spot. He knew he had found it when the blonde began to hump his hand instinctively wanting more. After pressing it several times to be sure he had found it, he removed his fingers.

He pulled down his own undergarments and hissed briefly as the cold air hit his member. Wolfram barely managed to put his hands against Yuuri's chest to stop him from leaning in, but it was a weak effort.

"Y-Y-Yuuri please don't… y-you'll regret it a-and leave me for letting you d-do this… please don't." Yuuri couldn't stand to see the tears on his love's face, but he also couldn't stand his own pain.

"I won't." Wolfram wasn't sure he was relieved or pissed. "I won't until you tell me to, but I'll _make you_ tell me to." With that he pushed his fingers inside him again and began to rub his fingers against his prostate while rubbing his length with his other hand.

Wolfram was gasping for air and jerking around, it was horrid pleasure since Yuuri kept stopping and pulling away every few seconds or so and waiting for his length to stop twitching. He moaned and choked on his own erratic breaths.

He wanted it, he wanted it _so _badly, but if he gave up now wouldn't he just regret it? O-oh! N-nope, screw the future, he needed to cum… now!

"O-oh o-okay okay! P-p-please fuck me! P-please Yuuri!" He was wailing now and Yuuri obliged as he aligned his member with Wolfram's hole.

Yuuri stroked the side of his blonde's face with his cleaner hand before he sheathed himself whole in one jerk of his hips. Wolfram screamed until he was out of breath, but Yuuri barely heard it over his own pleasure.

He moved after a moment and aimed for his bundle of nerves which he hit straight on.

"Gnnnn… y-you're so tight Wolf… you f-feel so good…" Yuuri began to pound his member into Wolfram's walls repeatedly, making the blonde clench and shake in pleasure as his body threatened to erupt.

"S-S-Shit… s-soo AHH g-good NNN!" Yuuri felt himself coming close, so he began to jerk Wolfram's length furiously as he wanted the blonde to fall of the deep end first.

They each came at nearly the same time, screaming each other's names as they did so. Yuuri surprised himself with his stamina as he moved a few more times before collapsing.

He landed with his mouth next to Wolfram's ear. He blew on it as soon as his breathing had returned to normal.

"I promise you Wolfram… I'm sorry for forcing you, but I _do_ love you. And I will _never_ leave you." He fell asleep next to a hopeful (and sticky) Wolfram.

As promised; Lemon. Has zero context but at the same time... do you really need it?

Lots of love to my readers and reviewers!

**R&R**


	14. Do not run with scissors!

Chapter 14 Do not run with scissors! Mature

Yuuri ran a hand through his hair with a small frown as he looked out his bedroom window. He knew he shouldn't be standing; Gisela would kill him if she knew, but he just couldn't help it.

What, or rather _who_ was he staring at? A particular blonde who was going much too hard on his soldiers simply due to the bad mood he was in. And _why_ was he in this bad mood? Because Gisela had told everyone it was best to let Yuuri rest by himself in order to better heal.

Yuuri sighed. His Wolf blamed himself, he was sure of it.

They were out riding and a dagger had been flung faster than anyone could react. Anyone but Yuuri it seemed. Yuuri had pushed Wolfram to avoid the dagger impaling him; avoiding the fatal wound… it imbedded itself in Yuuri's back. It luckily missed his spinal cord even if just barely.

Now had this been a _normal _dagger, Gisela would have healed him with ease. But of course, nothing was that easy. Why would it be?

The dagger was cursed, meant to kill demons with a single cut. Wounds from it were barely _patchable_ by interference with magic. A weapon forged by hate, with hate, for those with consuming hatred, to be _used _in moments of passionate hatred. Yuuri, the one who never hated anybody in his life, simply could not understand it.

Yuuri had to pull it out himself since nobody present could so much as touch it, and the pain of doing so simply rendered him unconscious. The last thing he saw was Wolfram's tear-filled face.

_I hate this as much as you do Wolf. I'm lonelier than you probably believe._

The bed he normally shared with his fiancé was the same of course, but it felt bigger and emptier without Wolfram there in it beside him. It was bad enough when Wolfram went on missions leaving Yuuri behind, it was _worse_ when he was in the same palace and just out of reach.

Yuuri sighed and winced when he turned around a bit too quickly before stumbling to the empty bed. He flopped on it stomach down with his face down in the pillows. He groaned in annoyance as he was unable to fall asleep, the same thoughts he had the moment he was stabbed, running through his mind.

_I should have known I would die for the one I love._ Followed by an internal argument. _Do I love him? Of course I do! Is it wrong though? Would telling him freak him out and chase him away? I don't know, but I'm too afraid to find out as it is… I'm such a pathetic wimp._ He finally passed out from pure exhaustion.

* * *

How Wolfram managed to convince Gisela he 'absolutely _had _to see Yuuri _no matter what_' was as much a mystery to him as it was to her. He was glad for it regardless though as guilt ate at him every second he was away from his raven.

He walked in and yet another wave of guilt washed over him as Yuuri winced and twitched in pain in his sleep. Wolfram sat on the bed and berated himself repeatedly in his mind as he took one of Yuuri's hands in his gently as the young king slept on.

"I… I know you'd say it's not my fault, but I'm sorry Yuuri." He bit his lip. "I don't know why you would jump in front of me like that, but you shouldn't have. I don't know what I… what everyone would do without you." A tear fell down his face as Yuuri's lips moved slightly as he took deep breaths of air in his sleep. He was about to let go of Yuuri's hand and go get changed when Yuuri's hand squeezed his back gently and he murmured something. "What? Sorry, I didn't get that." Wolfram whispered, half not expecting a response.

"Don't go away… don't want to be alone..." Yuuri was talking in his sleep, Wolfram knew this but he still obliged with an internal sigh.

"You'll never be alone Yuuri… not really. _Not ever_." Yuuri wriggled slightly as Wolfram adjusted his grip in order to move to the other side of the bed and lie down.

He let go of Yuuri's hand to take off his boots and jolted when Yuuri turned and wrapped an arm around his waist. He stuttered over a word or two before becoming silent, knowing Yuuri was still asleep… and in pain.

_Poor wimp… Shinou this is all my fault. I should __**not **__be happy that he's hugging me right now. He doesn't realize he is. He probably thinks I'm a pillow. _Wolfram unconsciously sniffed sadly, the knowledge that Yuuri would never hug him possessively or lovingly… or _at all _on purpose hurt. It just hurt.

"Nnnngh… d-don't cry Wolf. I swear it's _not _your fault." Wolfram stiffened. Was Yuuri dreaming about him? "I wouldn't change it… if I could."

"Y… why not Yuuri? You got hurt because of me." His voice was trembling and incredibly guilt ridden.

"You… would've died…" he sleepily mumbled while tightening his grip though wincing from the pain in his back. "I can't live… without you."

"Why?" Wolfram breathed while trying not to get his hopes up.

"Because… B-Because I… it's a secret… AHH!" Yuuri shot up while his hands flung around to hold his back while his eyes were squeezed shut in pain as he ground his teeth together in pain. "The things you… ah… do for love… dammit." Wolfram's heart skipped a beat or two as Yuuri remained oblivious to his presence.

_L-Love? Did he say that, or… huh?_ Yuuri sighed once more and opened his eyes slowly with a yawn before they completely snapped open and his whole body stiffened as he saw the one before him. Wolfram sat up as well.

"W-Wolf! H-How… long have you been there?" The blonde knew he had heard some things he wasn't supposed too, but…

"A while… Yuuri I'm sorry. I know you'll say otherwise but it's my fault you got hurt! I'm a soldier; I'm supposed to protect my king, not the other way around. I should have-" Yuuri took his hands in his and shook his head.

"You should have what? Died? Wolfram, I would never have forgiven myself if I hadn't done everything I could have done to save you. I know you probably already heard, and that it won't mean as much this way, but I… I really do love you Wolf. I'm sorry for every time I might have acted otherwise." Yuuri cupped his cheek and rubbed it gently though not without hesitance. "I love you."

The words sunk in as Yuuri looked into emerald green eyes before him for some sort of… approval or something? Anything really, just something so he wouldn't go insane with the desire to pull his hair out in frustration… he was enough pain as it was.

After what seemed like an eternity, a trickle of tears fell from Wolfram's eyes as he leaned forward and captured Yuuri's lips with his own.

Sensitive pink flesh melding together in a sweet and innocent dance that sent waves of pleasure down Yuuri's spine. He almost lost the feeling of pain altogether when Wolfram lay back down and pulled him over the top of him gently.

Yuuri backed up and ran his right hand through the blonde's hair as he stared at his face. He gently captured his lips in his own once more for just a second. Breaking the oh-so-short kiss, Yuuri held the red-faced Wolf close with a content and yet surprised on his face.

"I-I love you too." Wolfram said breathlessly. Yuuri chuckled gently.

"I'm glad… you have no idea how happy I am." Yuuri boldly ran his hands down the sides of his face until they cupped the place where Wolfram's neck met his shoulders.

He rubbed them gently with his thumbs and the blonde held in a moan as he writhed in pleasure from the simple yet wonderful treatment. Yuuri was having trouble holding himself up, so he ended up simply tucking his face into the crevice that was between Wolfram's neck and shoulder.

Wolfram felt his lips brush against the sensitive skin as Yuuri moved his head so he could whisper in his ear.

"I love you _Wolf._" Wolfram shivered at the way he huskily mumbled his name. It was sweet… and extremely hot.

Yuuri gently ran his hands under Wolfram's' shirt and up his chest making him jerk to the side in shock. With his help, he soon pulled it over his head and looked down at his smooth pale chest from the side, propped up on his left arm.

He rubbed his hands in slow, large circles until he had the blonde below him panting and looking at him lustfully. He was just so… so _hot…_ but… it was too soon. He was going too fast, and Yuuri would be damned if he didn't know that… but he could tell how much Wolfram wanted it. He could _feel_ how much he wanted it.

Yuuri jerked to the side in realization when a bulge in Wolfram's pants pointedly made itself known against his upper thigh. He closed his eyes and kissed Wolfram gently again before slipping his tongue out of his mouth and entering Wolfram's.

The blonde's entire form was trembling from heat and intense pleasure. If Yuuri could cause this much from just kisses and gentle touches… he shuddered as he could only imagine what else Yuuri could do… if he was willing and… oh!

Wolfram gently removed Yuuri from his person, making a trail of saliva snap from between their mouths.

"Yuuri, we can't! You're hurt!" Yuuri stopped pouting when Wolfram gave his reason.

"I see… so that's a good reason to let you hurt?" Yuuri wasted no time in firmly wrapping his hand around the bulge in his pants and rubbing it in a few slow circles making him writhe in agonizing blissful pain.

"G-GAH! T-That's not… ah… f-fair…" His hands flew to Yuuri's shoulders and he gripped them for dear life, whether to simply hold on or in an attempt to push Yuuri away… he wasn't sure.

"Life's not fair." Yuuri let go though, and leaned further over him to kiss him deeply. It wasn't helping Wolfram cool off, _that's _for sure.

Wolfram's breaths when his lips were released were coming out erratically, just as his heart beat was much too fast for him to keep up with. Yuuri gave him a small smile and sighed happily as he ran his left hand through Wolfram's hair.

"You're simply too beautiful for your own good Wolf… but that's not the only reason why I love you." Yuuri ended that sentence with a quick kiss to his neck making him squirm. "I love your attitude. The way you smile. Even the way you call me a wimp." Each sentence was punctuated with a small kiss as Yuuri's mouth grew closer to a small pink nub. "I just love all of you."

Yuuri began to suck on his nipple making his hands fly to his mouth as he held in a yelp. His whole body was sensitive right now, so _why_ did Yuuri have to go for such an erogenous zone?!

"A-Ahhh… Y-Yuuri… Nnnngh, Mmm…" Wolfram tried to hold in the noises he made, but Yuuri preferred to hear them. He moved his hands away from his mouth before forcing a noise out of Wolfram. "AHHH! Hah… Hahn… Nnn Yuuri… Oh…" Yuuri had twisted the nub between his teeth and bit down slightly before soothing it by blowing on it and licking it gently.

He brought his head back up and looked down at the blubbering mess he had made with a sense of pride. Pride that he had done this, and pride that Wolfram was _for his eyes only._ There were only a couple of things Yuuri could do to make it better, and one was (unfortunately) probably not going to happen with the gash in his back.

Capturing his lips in his own, Yuuri slid his right hand down Wolfram's smooth abdomen before sneaking it under the hem of his pants and right into his undergarments. Wolfram's eyes snapped open as his back arched, jerking into the touch as Yuuri gently stroked his pulsing length.

He screamed into Yuuri's mouth as the raven's thumb gently rubbed into the slit at the top and Yuuri's left hand began to unbutton his pants while he did so. Wolfram's hands were clenching and relaxing as his whole body jerked around either instinctively avoiding or trying to seek out more of that torturous ecstasy.

Bottoms removed, Yuuri completely let go of Wolfram. He stopped kissing him and released his privates making the blonde hiss and writhe in agony.

"Y-Yuuri… d-dammit Yuuri, don't… p-please don't stop." His eyes were shut as tears spilled out of them. He was too far gone to stop, and wanted nothing more right then than to cum, to relieve all the pain and pressure in his abdomen…

Yuuri held back a yelp as the pain in his lower back made it difficult for him to be happy, but he still was. It wasn't fair really, but at the same time he didn't care. He just… he wanted to do something he never would have seen himself even _thinking about_ before now.

Wolfram screamed unabashed when Yuuri gave no warning before taking his length into his mouth whole. It was so warm… it was just…

"FUCK! Y-Yuurriiiii… h-hah… you're in-insane!" Yuuri hummed in agreement which made Wolfram choke on his own saliva as he tried his best not to drool.

Yuuri began to suck harder, bobbing his head up and down while increasing the pressure until-

"YUUUURRRIIIII!" Wolfram screamed as his vision turned white and his back arched as best it could with Yuuri's hands holding his hips down.

Yuuri sucked a few more times as he swallowed every bit down, making sure not to spill any. It wasn't that it tasted good as much as it was that he didn't want to make a mess." Wolfram nearly passed out off of his high before Yuuri gently kissed him and he tasted himself.

It was strange, and after all of that, he was tired. But at the same time that Wolfram wanted to go to sleep, he kept feeling like he was forgetting something… something important. He gave up his thinking processes when Yuuri pulled the blanket over them both and held him in his arms while whispering a single word.

"Love."

H-Holy Miko, mother of Shibuya… has it really been over a month since I updated this?! I'm so sorry! Damn my other story for distracting me! *shakes fist at… self* You all have to go thank Canary now, I totally forgot about updating this until I got a notification that someone had submitted a new review for this! See? Reviews are powerful powerful things… THEY ARE!

Also, the chapter title really has almost nothing to do with the content. Not sure why I put it there…


	15. All wrong, yet all right

Chapter 15 All wrong, yet all right

I couldn't help it. I _can't_ help it. I find myself with him in my head all the time, right alongside thoughts that friends shouldn't have for each other.

Gods Wolfram, why do you have to be so beautiful?

I gave up on trying to look through the documents on my desk and turned to Gwendal with my normal sheepish smile. I don't think he realizes I know it kills him.

"Gwendal, do you suppose I could maybe stop for today? Please?" Yeah, even the strongest men can't resist my adorable grin. 'Insert evil laugh here' right?

"I suppose." He sighed as I got out of my chair and walked happily to the door, my smile only faltering once I was out of sight.

I looked out the window and internally cursed when I saw my fiancé training outside. His golden locks shine brighter than the sun, and I just want to run my hands through them and… I shook my head to expel the thoughts. That's not what I want to be thinking.

Not right now, and not ever. Especially since I'm so… inadequate.

Huh. Inadequate. A nice big word to sugar-coat the fact that the first person I've ever found myself actually in love with is way too good for me. Yeah, I know I love him, I admit it even if only to myself. I look at myself all the time and wonder why he never complains about the engagement other than wanting to keep it.

Gods Wolf, you're so strange.

- LINE -

I caught myself staring at him again. This time he had rolled over in bed while asleep and I was entranced.

I mean really, his lips are plump and rosy, shining with a small bit of saliva he probably got from licking them… and they're inches from mine. _Inches. _

I was about to turn away when he rolled slightly and his leg fell over the top of mine. This has got to stop… I should _not_ be thinking about how smooth and soft the skin on his legs is, or how hot that dress makes him look.

I backed off of the bed and left the room to cool off. It was too much.

- LINE -

Okay, it's been a couple of weeks since it happened, but I'm _still_ caught up about it! Wolfram, he… he moved towards me and I thought he was about to kiss me, but he didn't. It may have been because I looked away, or maybe that wasn't his intent in the first place. But I…

Dammit, I hope. I just hope.

Right now I'm walking out to the garden where I asked Wolfram to meet me. He seemed kind of nervous when I said I wanted to talk to him about something. Maybe my face held the determination I felt, or maybe he just didn't like the idea of a sit-down chat. Who knows?

I saw him with his head down, sitting on a bench near the flowers and blinked in confusion as I walked closer. Was he… upset?

"Wolf?" I put a hand on his shoulder and he jumped in surprise before turning around. "Wolf… why?" I couldn't refrain from gently wiping away the out of place tears on my angel's face as I sat down next to him. He shuddered at my touch and I wonder if it's from fear or disgust.

"Why? I should ask that." He bit his lip and I internally sobbed at how he tormented that beautiful strip of flesh. I wanted to take it, claim it as my own, but how out of place that would be. That would be much too wrong to do. "Why did you need to talk to me? Are you… going to talk to me about us? The engagement?"

"Yeah." I think he got the wrong idea since he began to tear up, or maybe he knew. "I have a confession to make, and I hope you won't be mad at me for-"

"D-Don't beat around the bush Yuuri, just tell me. I already k-know." I blinked in shock.

"You do?" That would make things a bit more complicated, but-

"You want to break up with me right?" He grabbed my hands and looked at me pleadingly. "Please… please don't Yuuri. If it's because I'm too bratty and rude, I'll change. If it's because I'm not attractive enough for you, I'm sorry. If it's-" I couldn't believe my ears, nor could I stand hearing his words. It was wrong, it was _all _wrong."I-If you hate me, then I guess I'll have to live with that, but only it you say those words. Please Yuuri… t-tell me the truth about-"

I pulled my hands away from his and before he could cry I grasped the front of his shirt and did something I had wanted to do for months now.

I kissed him.

My eyes were closed the whole time I gently moved my lips against his, feeling… reveling in their softness before I realized something after several glorious seconds. He wasn't kissing me back. I pulled back and looked him in the eyes, only to see them wide open in shock, tears pouring out of them.

"I'm sorry Wolf… I love you. Forgive me." My blonde, my _beautiful blonde_ threw his arms around my shoulders while shaking his head.

"You stupid stupid _stupid_ wimp… there's nothing to forgive. _I love you too_." I swear on everything in the universe, if the kiss he gave me isn't the most perfect thing ever… oh forget it, it totally is.

I _melted_ into the kiss, and I think he did the same as I pulled him closer to me. I swear if this is a one-time thing I'll make it count, but if he feels like I do…

This is only the beginning.

Okay, so this is new, a Yuuri POV chapter. Always wanted to try one of these. Hope it doesn't suck ^ ^  
Lots of love to you guys!


	16. In My Eyes

Chapter 16 In My Eyes Original Poem

In my eyes, my eyes of black,

I see his of green, staring back.

My hair of darkness fails to compare,

With gorgeous, golden locks of hair.

Dear fiancé, I love you

Dear fiancé, I'm sorry

My Wolf, I can say no more

My Wolf, I've always lied

I lied because I love you

I lied every time I wanted to hug you

Wanted to touch you

Wanted to love you

I see you and wish you were mine,

I pray in secret all the time.

I am a wimp, no courage within me,

Maybe in time I finally will be

Strong enough to tell you, what I see with my eyes.

One day will you hold my hand?

Rule by my side over this land?

Be the one I can call mine?  
Be my one love for all time and…

Will you marry me?

Super short. I like it tho. Felt in a poem-y mood.

P.S. Wolfram totally finds this poem in the trashcan and demands Annisina translate it from Japanese so he could understand it. Use your imagination from here.


	17. What he really means

Chapter 17 What he really means

"Why did you propose to me?"

"It was an accident!" _But not really a bad one…_

"If you didn't want to accept your responsibilities as king, why did you wimp?"

"I don't know." _It's the right thing to do._

"I came on the ship because it's my job to look after you as your fiancé!"

"That doesn't make sense." _Thanks for doing that for me._

"Why did you tell me to stop? I could've taken them!"

"You could've gotten hurt." _I don't want anyone to hurt you._

"I'm sorry everyone who saw me was miraculously healed… stupid."

"It's not your fault." _You're just too damn beautiful._

"Why do you want to chase down the gem? Someone else can do it!"

"I'm the Maoh, I should at least help. Come on, it'll be fine!" _If you come with me it'll be like an adventure… together._

"Are you _sure_ you weren't tempted to join Stoffel?"

"I'm sure." _That would be betraying you._

"Were you cheating on me… with me own brother?!"

"Don't be ridiculous!" _They're practically brothers to me too._

"How dare you cheat on me with that woman? She's not even that attractive!"

"I wasn't." _You're more beautiful than anyone else anyway._

"The bearbees are our babies!"

"No they aren't." _But if men could have babies…_

"Well… I suppose the dragon _is _rather cute."

"He really is." _You're so much cuter though._

"Why did you let her go? She tried to kill you!"

"She's just a child!" _I'm just a child to you, aren't I?_

"Why did you leave when you _knew_ you were hurt?"

"I'm sorry." _I really am sorry I made you worry._

"You're adopting her? Why?"

"Because I can, and because I want to." _Now if only that applied to loving you._

"Greta is _our daughter_ Yuuri!"

"She's my daughter." _I wish she was _our_ daughter though._

"Yuuri, are you fighting for Lady Flynn?"

"I'm fighting for everyone." _I'm fighting for you._

"Why do you trust him when all he does is betray us?"

"Because I have to." _Because he's like a brother to me._

"Are you really going to go through with this? It's going to be dangerous."

"I'll be careful." _You better be careful too._

"Yuuri, I love you!" (Chibi Wolf)

"W-Wolfram, snap out of it!" _You don't mean it._

"Why are you avoiding me?"

"I'm not." _Because I'm scared._

"Tell me."

"I'm not avoiding you." _Stop pushing it… I can't tell you._

"Yuuri, you're making me worry! Just tell me why you keep avoiding me! Why are you ignoring me? Do you really hate me that much?"

Wolfram's eyes snapped open and he dropped the book he was holding to the ground as Yuuri grabbed him and kissed him lovingly. He pulled back and rested his forehead against Wolfram's shoulder.

"I… I love you."

Short, but my take on how Yuuri really feels all throughout season one and part of season two. Hope it doesn't suck. Squash.

R&R


	18. Silence

Chapter 18 Silence

Yuuri sat up and tried not to wake the blond boy sleeping in his bed. He slid out of the bed and walked to the other side of the room. He opened the window and smiled gently as he saw a couple of squirrels playing on a tree together. Tears continued to run down his face though he wasn't completely sure why.

He didn't remember what his dream was about.

_They look so happy, so free. Am I free? Am I really happy? _

Being the king was hard but bearable, being in love… well that was the best thing ever, but nearly impossible. Especially when it was a secret, but why did it have to be that way? Yuuri had no idea why he was questioning himself as he sat down on a chair by the window; the sunrise's light just barely seeping over the horizon.

He took a shaky intake of breath as he dried his face the best he could… it was simply too bad it couldn't dry the tears the moment they fell, since they ran so fast.

_Is that all I'm good at doing? Crying like a little wimp? Dammit, Wolfram's right… I need to grow up. _Yuuri had almost stopped crying when Wolfram hesitantly turned him around by his shoulder.

Wolfram gasped quietly and looked at the double-black with shock and worry. He probably said something since his soft pink lips moved to form words, but Yuuri didn't hear him. Yuuri choked and pulled Wolfram onto his lap before holding him like he was going to try and leave.

Wolfram began shaking and Yuuri didn't… no, couldn't respond. Yuuri didn't hear his voice. Yuuri only felt the warmth of the slim body in his arms.

_Why am I holding him? H-He probably hates it. I just…_ Yuuri felt the blonde shudder as he buried his head in his neck and yet still held on. _I can't let go… not right now._

Yuuri felt Wolfram's chest taking breaths at different moments, and he was probably still saying something, but now Yuuri was getting scared. He couldn't hear him.

Wolfram finally yanked himself out of Yuuri's grasp and held him by the shoulders, not leaving his lap but trying to look at him. His grip tightened and Yuuri realized his eyes were wet as well and he looked like he was yelling… but why couldn't he hear his voice?

Yuuri blinked three times and finally heard something. His own voice.

"I'm sorry." Wolfram shut his mouth and stared at him in confusion and sadness. "W-What?" Wolfram bit his lip before grabbing the sides of Yuuri's face and brushing several tears from his cheeks.

"I said… what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Wolfram's voice… was so soft. Yuuri wasn't sure why his hearing had left, or why it was back now, but it just… felt… right?

"D-Do you… do you ever want to just not be you? To just… be someone else so that you have a different life? That you're a different p-person?" Yuuri would have looked away from the blonde, but his hands held him in place.

"No… why?" Yuuri smiled gently and pulled Wolfram's hands from his face.

"Of course you don't. You're perfect. Heck, if I was even a _fraction_ as amazing as you are I'd be satisfied." Wolfram blinked in confusion.

"Y-You don't mean that. I don't know how I can be so ambitious and yet so… full of doubt. You're a much better person than I-"

"Good people don't lie Wolfram!" Yuuri bit his lip. "Good people don't lie."

"Lie? What do you… no, you don't have to tell me. Just… don't." Wolfram's eyes filled with even more sadness as he looked at Yuuri's depressed exterior.

Eyes are the windows to one's soul, and the normally carefree, innocent, kind, and _loving_ eyes were simply filled with… sorrow. Why? Why was Yuuri-

Wolfram jolted as Yuuri hugged him again, but this time boldly pressed his lips to his. It was a very timid, very chaste kiss… but it was there. _Their lips were touching._ Yuuri pulled back seconds later, reluctant but not sure he would be allowed to stay any longer. He had probably already crossed too many boundaries, he was probably about to be roasted alive, but he still…

"Please." Yuuri held him closer, hugging him while trembling. "I love you, but… please don't say anything right now, j-just let me hold you. Just for now." The blonde began to shed many tears as he complied silently and held Yuuri back.

Yuuri would deny it later, he would take it back. That 'later' would only come sooner if Wolfram spoke, so he remained silent in tears as he held the teen that had ruined his life by making him fall in love. That had changed it for the_ better _by making him fall in love. The double-black he hated to love.

Yuuri felt a similar way, but at the same time… he knew Wolfram would reject him. The bratty prince who had stayed by his side through everything and yet made it clear he didn't want anything more. He said he did, but his actions just seemed to say otherwise.

But why was his Yuuri holding him so lovingly?

But why was his Wolf holding him so lovingly?

But why couldn't they… just be in love?

Dammit, it really feels best to end the chapter here. I kinda wanted to do more, but at the same time… *bites lip* I can't expand on that! *curses, foiled again* Double update b/c tiny chapters. Regardless, I _do_ have one more teeny thing to say. Potato.


End file.
